Musicus
by isaire
Summary: Donde unos auténticos desconocidos se reúnen bajo los efectos paranormales que sacuden al entorno del eminente Roderich Edelstein, rodeado de un misterio y una oscura leyenda... Ni Hetalia Axis Powers y sus personajes ni el OC Luljeta Hoxha me pertenecen. Todo el crédito va a sus creadores. No es necesario haber visto la serie, este fanfic es muy diferente.
1. Chapter 10

**Advertencias: Efectivamente, este fanfic contiene GerBela, contiene hetero SpUk (IngalterraXNyo!Spain), ItaBania (ItalyXAlbania), cierto AusHun y otras parejas menores. Sin embargo, espero que ese detalle pueda ser burlado pues he intentado volcar mis esfuerzos en esta trama, la cual también está disponible en Wattpad.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Corre, corre**

La luz crepuscular iluminaba el angosto camino improvisado. Podía oír el crujido de las hojas bajo sus pies. La luz del sol acariciaba su delicada piel. Una suave brisa movía su cabello con dulzura.

Ella solía haber disfrutado esos efectos de la naturaleza, pero ahora sentía el dolor recorrer sus piernas, su respiración cada vez más tortuosa y difícil y los pasos ajenos se acercaban más, acelerando su ya por sí embravecido corazón. De ese modo, la luz que cegaba sus ojos sólo era una molestia, como la distracción de su cabello o las hojas que revelaban sus movimientos a sus perseguidores.

Sabía que no iba a resistir demasiado, así que la pobre presa se escondió entre unos arbustos. Mientras recuperaba el aliento observó los pies de su perseguidor pararse frente al arbusto. Contuvo la respiración un momento, hasta que los escuchó alejarse.

Los segundos se le hicieron horas, así que se asomó sin antes volver a comprobar su alrededor, cometiendo un gran error, pues no tardó en sentir un brazo aprisionando su cuello. Trató de zafarse sin éxito, sin pensar en que el esfuerzo sólo agotaba el oxígeno de sus pulmones y que la presión en su garganta no iba a permitir retornarlo.

Pronto se rindió, ahora más preocupada por poder respirar. El pecho le dolía cada vez más, encogiéndose para buscar algo de aire residual que hubiese podido quedar, pero por lo nublado que el bosque se tornaba, sabía que no era así, y sabía que su final era cada vez más próximo. Las piernas le fallaron, quedando colgada en el brazo de quien pasaría de persecutor a asesino en tan sólo unos segundos.

El teatro retumbaba ante los gritos que recorrían cada rincón de su enorme extensión y penetraban como un taladro en el oído de la compañía de baile recién llegada desde lo más profundo de Rusia.

-¡No lo volveré a decir una vez más! ¿Dónde está Irina?-Gritó Madame Eloise Bonnefoy, dueña del teatro con su mismo apellido.

-No lo sabemos.-Respondió una de las figurantes, una tal Roxana a la que acompañaban su marido Konstantin y su hijo Grigori.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Roxana Vasilescu. La última vez que vimos a Irina iba a salir a buscar un vestido para su boda.

-¿Y por qué no ha vuelto aún? ¡La actuación es en quince minutos!

-Deberíamos suspenderla. El único número en el que ella no salía era en el baile del cisne solitario de Nataliya. O, sólo realizar ese número.

-¡Pues hacerlo! ¿Cuál es Nataliya?

-Yo, señora.-Una de las chicas se adelantó.

-Quiero que te prepares: Esta noche tendrás tu oportunidad de brillar. ¡Y que alguien busque a Irina!-Eloise Bonnefoy se dio la vuelta y cuando iba a marcharse ante las narices de la compañía, Bastian Zwingli, un guardabosques local, apareció y preguntó:

-¿Conocéis a los familiares de Irina Malevich? Hemos encontrado su cadáver.

 **Fingerless**

El agua del mar permanecía en calma. Posiblemente por eso, Alex Finnigan corrió hacia el agua, siendo perseguido por una damisela.

La chica en cuestión tenía el pelo castaño ondulado, los ojos verdes y llevaba un atuendo de estilo piratesco. La dama empuñaba una alabarda mayor que ella, intimidando al ladrón de poca monta.

Fingerless era uno de los ladrones más buscados en Inglaterra, conocido por el robo de los frisos del Partenón que estaban en el Museo Británico. En más de tres años había desplumado a buena parte de la isla sin dejar más rastro que la nota en la que escribía su irónico mote.

O eso debía creer.

Ahora corría desesperado por no ser atrapado por la mujer que en un impulso sobrenatural había sabido la realidad sobre su paradero. Ella movió su arma, que generó un silbido suficiente como para que Fingerless cayese ante ella.

-¿Y tú eres el increíble ladrón?-Preguntó ella con sorna mientras le arrastraba con desprecio fuera del agua.

Lo peor para ella era rellenar todo el papeleo de la detención, puesto que sentía que así cada intervención perdía la emoción por completo. Por si fuera poco, el sujeto se negó durante buena parte del tiempo a decir su verdadera identidad, lo que alargó innecesariamente un proceso ya finiquitado. Además, como no era policía, sino una detective en asesoramiento, la gestión se alargó aún más, dejándola totalmente agotada.

Dos horas después, la mujer llegó a su casa. No se molestó a comprobar el buzón con los nombres _"_ _Isabel_ _Fernández_ _Garrido_ _ & __Arthur_ _Ignatius_ _Kirkland_ _"_ , sino que entró directamente, encontrándose la casa a oscuras.

-¡He capturado a Fingerless! ¿Arthur? ¿Constança? ¿Hay alguien?

Se quitó las botas y el abrigo, y sin hacer mucho ruido se dirigió a la sala de estar que, pese a la oscuridad, dejaba intuir una figura estante.

-¿Quién eres?

La figura dio unas palmadas, a lo que una mano mecánica del techo respondió encendiendo una vela tras una pantalla. La figura era Arthur, un chico rubio de ojos verdes, con grandes cejas y piel muy pálida. Le pareció que iba muy elegante, lo que junto al ramo de rosas le hizo sospechar lo que iba a pasar.

-Oh, cielos...

-Isabel, sé que han pasado sólo dos años desde que nos conocemos, y uno y medio desde que empezamos a salir, pero... Me he dado cuenta, bueno, en realidad me di cuenta hace mucho, pero bueno, el caso es que estoy enamorado de ti, y tú de mi, y no parece un sentimiento que se vaya a ir de repente. Aunque haya veces que nos peleemos, y con ganas porque somos muy cabezotas y orgullosos, que sepas que siempre te amaré. Y sé que puede parecer un mero formalismo, pero de verdad deseo confirmarte este amor, de modo que... Isabel Fernández Garrido, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

-¡Sí! ¡Dios mío, claro que me casaré contigo!-Respondió ella entre lágrimas de emoción. Su prometido sacó un anillo de entre el ramo, encajándolo dulcemente en su anular, tras lo cual se fundieron en un beso.

 **La estación de tren**

Feliciano observó el panorama que se le ofrecía desde lo alto del montículo que permitía ver los trenes pasar mientras se acercaba más a su parada.

La estación estaba techada con una telaraña de hierro y cristal, iluminadas artificialmente en de instante al ser de noche. A esa mortecina luz falsa se añadía el humo y una suerte de chispas que salían de las chimeneas de las máquinas al quemarse el combustible de nombre _Turba_ _Lumínica_ _,_ por esas lucecitas que generaba a su alrededor, y que contribuían a dificultar la visión de los objetos.

Con suerte, Feliciano Vargas siempre había sido un chico inteligente, así que con una linterna iluminó la carta que le había hecho elegir un tren:

 _"Querido Feliciano Vargas:_

 _Escuché tu última maqueta hace poco y he de decir que has mejorado mucho en estos años, con lo que me agradaría acogerte como mi alumno._

 _A día de hoy mi residencia sigue siendo Musiker Seele, el cual compré. Mi residencia habitual es el Kleine Hashaults. Te estaré esperando._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Roderich Edelstein"_

 _Aunque Roderich Ed_ elstein era su tío y una eminencia en el mundo de la música, por un momento se negó por completo a volver a Musiker Seele al recordar los horribles sucesos ocurridos. Con esa carta no sólo se abría la posibilidad de iniciar su carrera como tenor y violinista de la mejor de las maneras, sino también reabría una horrible herida que tanto le había cerrar.

 _"_ _Al_ _menos_ _iré_ _a_ _verte_ _pronto_ _,_ _hermano_ _",_ pensó mientras subía al tren y recordaba la impresión que los ataúdes dejaron en su mente...


	3. Chapter 2

**El** **chico** **con** **el** **abrigo** **morado**

Musiker Seele era un lugar pacífico y tranquilo a la vista de posibles turistas, aunque como todo lugar poseía una serie de leyendas e historias oscuras en torno a todo aquello que se tornaba extraño y\o extravagante a los ojos del pueblo.

Luljeta Hoxha no quería oír hablar de esos cuentos. Pese a lo variado de esas historias, todas podían concluir en que Herr Roderich Edelstein mataba a gente: Su primera mujer, su antigua asistente, o los recientes asesinatos y desapariciones. Ella estaba convencida de que alguien tan bueno y amable como su jefe era incapaz de hacer daño a una mosca. Sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba rebatir esas mentiras, la gente la observaba como a una loca. Y esos eran los mejores...

Luljeta era la asistente de Herr Edelstein desde hacía dos años, mudándose desde Albania a Austria. En ese tiempo había intentado ser todo lo simpática y comprensiva posible con una persona estirada al principio pero que ocultaba a un hombre con gran corazón, y que muy posiblemente había anidado en el suyo.

Con suma delicadeza, Luljeta golpeó la puerta del dormitorio de Herr Edelstein, escuchando un trémulo susurro que le daba permiso.

-¡Dios mío, Herr Edelstein! ¿Se encuentra bien?-Exclamó ella asustada al ver al pobre hombre tirado en la cama.

-Estoy... Bien... Me duele la cabeza.

Roderich tenía el pelo castaño, corto y liso. Sus ojos eran azules y estaban cubiertos por unas gafas de montura oscura. Su cara era pálida, adornada con un lunar junto al labio. El rasgo que más asustaba a Luljeta, aparte de la palidez de su piel, era su delgadez, denotando cierta debilidad que en esos días iba haciéndose más patente. ¡Y pensar que había gente que de verdad pensaba que podía cargar un cadáver!

-...Y justo hoy...

-¿Qué ocurre hoy, Herr Edelstein?

-Tenía que recoger a Feliciano Vargas, una especie de sobrino. Es músico y me gustaría ayudarle.

-Puedo ir yo. ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

-Hace muchos años que no lo veo, cinco, me parece. No tengo muy claro su aspecto actual. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos dorados...

-Creo que será suficiente. ¿A qué hora vendría su sobrino?

-No lo sé. Ah, y Feliciano no es mi sobrino, lo era de mi querida Erzsébet...

La mirada de Edelstein se posó en una fotografía en su mesita. La observó con una mezcla de melancolía y cariño, haciendo que Luljeta suspirase por alguien que la amara de esa forma y preguntándose cómo la gente podía creer que él la había asesinado.

-No se preocupe, me pondré algo más decente e iré a buscarle.

-Muchas gracias, Luljeta.

Ella regresó a su habitación propia, sin poder evitar pensar en lo recargada que estaba. Del armario de debajo de su cama sacó un vestido rojo con las mangas blancas. No destacaba mucho sobre su piel, sino más bien en su pelo negro con trazas castañas en las puntas y el flequillo, decorado con unas rosas. Lo que quizás más llamara la atención podrían ser sus ojos marrones con cierta tonalidad roja, sobre lo cual habían inventado historias que perecieron ante el atractivo de los asesinatos.

De ese modo se encaminó a la estación de tren, ignorando en el camino los cuchicheos de la gente al verla bajar del transporte propio de Kleine Haushaults: Un carruaje negro tirado por caballos mecánicos.

Al introducirse en el edificio su vista quedó aturdida ante el efecto del humo, la luz solar y las chispas de colores. Empezó a gritar el nombre de su jefe al no recordar el del chico al que iba a buscar. No obtuvo respuesta, posiblemente porque nadie la oía, y se sentó sin ganas en un banco.

-Buenos días, _bella.-_ Le dijo alguien animadamente con marcado acento italiano mientras le ofrecía un café.-¿Busca a alguien?

-A un sobrino de mi jefe. No recuerdo muy bien su nombre, el de mi jefe es Roderich Edelstein.

El desconocido dio un sorbo a su café.

-Feliciano Vargas.

-¡Eso era! ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

-Porque soy yo, _bella._ ¿No es fantástico? En esta situación mucha gente se enamora...

Luljeta dejó de prestar atención a su discurso sobre momentos románticos en los medios, fijándose mejor en lo que podía a través de los efectos de la luz. Efectivamente, tenía el pelo castaño claro corto, algo despeinado en algunos mechones. Era delgado. Sus ojos eran dorados y grandes, sólo destacando por su tamaño, puesto que tenía la piel clara. Lo más llamativo era su abrigo, de color morado claro, algo bastante extraño.

-¿Y qué opinas?-Él la sacó de su trance cuando posó su mano sobre la de ella.

-¿Qué opino de que?

-De dar un paseo juntos antes de regresar al hotel. Me gustaría recorrer las calles, conversar con la gente...

-Dicen muchas tonterías, como que el señor Edelstein mató a tu tía o a su antigua asistente...

-¿A Maria? ¿Maria Beildschmidt?

-¿La conoces?

-Di mejor conocía... Lleva cinco años muerta.-Respondió él con tono que podría calificarse de oscuro, distinto al animado o romántico del que había hecho gala, lo que mostraba que él la no sólo la conoció, sino que estaba muy unido a ella.-Ella y su novio murieron al tener un accidente con el coche de caballos. Aún recuerdo los cuerpos en los ataúdes...-Ahora fue él quien regresó a la realidad sacudiendo su cabeza y apartando su mano.-Tal vez te acabo de asustar. Si quieres dejamos lo del paseo para otro momento, imagino que estarás ocupada, _bella._

-Soy la mano derecha de Herr Edelstein.-Respondió orgullosa.-Y no me llames _bella,_ me llamo Luljeta Hoxha.

-Un nombre precioso para una mujer preciosa... Bueno, Luljeta, quizá deberíamos irnos ya.

Mientras él charlaba divertidamente con el cochero y ella durante su vuelta, a Luljeta no se le escapaba la conversación anterior acerca de María Beildschmidt, dejándola con dudas sobre si su jefe realmente podría ser un asesino...

 **El** **espejo**

En otro coche de caballos iba subida lo que podría calificarse como la típica familia turística: A un lado iban dos mujeres y al otro dos hombres, enfrente de ellas. Las mujeres tenían el pelo castaño ondulado y revuelto, sus ojos eran verdes y sus rasgos en general podrían calificarse de bellos. Una, la del pelo recogido, llevaba un atuendo piratesco más bien masculino y acarreaba una alabarda más grande que ella. La otra, con el pelo suelto, tenía un pendiente de plumas rojo y verde y un vestido marrón, a simple vista parecía la normal, y sin embargo, era la más rara de las dos...

Sobre los dos hombres, también eran muy parecidos entre sí: Delgados, pálidos, de ojos verdes y cejones. El más bajo de los dos era rubio, vestido con un traje azul muy elegante; el más alto era pelirrojo e iba más formal y relajado hasta en su postura, apoyando los pies en el banco de las chicas.

-¿Os importaría decirme por qué leches os habéis acoplado a nuestra luna de miel?-Preguntó Arthur.

-Yo iba a reunirme aquí con Vincent.-Respondió Constança, la hermana de Isabel.-Lo que hagáis me importa tanto como en casa.

-¿Allistair?

-Nada, han encontrado varios cadáveres y han desaparecido varias personas en lo que va de año, y como la última víctima era británica, me han mandado a mí. Estúpido Haydden Merdinus y su baja de paternidad... Oye Constança, ya que ellos van a tener unos ratos a solas, tú y yo podríamos tener algunos...-Sugirió el pelirrojo sensualmente.

-Por si no lo entendiste la primera vez: Tengo novio, mide dos metros, pesa casi cien kilos de músculo y tú me atraes menos que una cebolla pocha.

El resto del viaje se basó en la discusión entre esos dos, mientras Arthur e Isabel deseaban llegar al Kleine Haushaults tanto para librarse de esos dos y quedarse a solas como para descansar un rato.

Nada más llegar Constança, Isabel y Arthur entraron al edificio, mientras Allistair iba a comprobar el bosque. Al pasar, las hermanas sintieron un escalofrío: un _impulso sobrenatural._

-Yo controlaré a todos estos espíritus, tú ve con Arthur.-Susurró Constança.

-¿Cuántos hay?

-Unos diez, nada importante, son muy débiles, por eso no los ves. No te molestes más, tu marido te espera.

Con una sonrisa se acercó a Arthur y le explicó la situación. Él sabía el don que ambas tenían de modo que no se extrañó demasiado, o por lo menos, no tanto como la primera vez que se lo dijo. Por suerte, él nunca fue escéptico en lo que a lo sobrenatural se refería, y cuando ella tenía esos _impulsos_ resultaban reveladores en los casos, así que, para él estar casado con una médium era lo de menos.

Ambos entraron en la que sería su habitación. A Isabel le pareció oscura y pesada, por la combinación de colores y porque no tenía una enorme claraboya en el techo, como la de su casa. Sin embargo, Arthur la consideró adecuada, porque con todas las actividades ofrecidas no iba a estar mucho tiempo dentro, y cuando lo estuviera, no iba a fijarse en el color de las sábanas, precisamente...

-¿Qué actividad es la siguiente?

-Una obra de ballet, _El cisne de hielo,_ de Friederich Tartayovsky. En dos horas.-Respondió Isabel.

-Interesante... Dos horas para nosotros solos... Me pregunto qué podríamos hacer...-Por una vez en la vida, a Arthur le salió perfectamente el tono sensual y pícaro que quería usar.

Y justo cuando recordaba las frases de sus amigotes en su despedida de soltero ( _No, cari, el viaje ha sido muy cansado; No, nos van a oír; Ahora no, me duele la cabeza_ ) aterrizó sobre el colchón, con Isabel colocada sobre él.

-Y te lo preguntarás en serio, cielito...-Dijo mientras le desabrochaba el chaleco y la camisa, aunque Arthur la frenó cuando ya estaba su torso pálido a la vista, recibiendo una mirada interrogante.

-Quiero que te desnudes para mí.

-Pues lo mismo te digo.

-Isabel, no llevamos ni un día casados y ya competimos entre nosotros...-Suspiró Arthur.

-No es competir...-Arrojó el chaleco y su camisa contra la lámpara ante la mirada de su marido.-Llámalo, compartir tu fantasía...

-Ahm... Ok...-Y sin más, procedió a hacerle caso mientras se incorporaba, quedándose con ella sentada sobre él.

Isabel le rodeó el cuello y se acercó a besarle, a lo que él correspondió mientras abrazaba sus caderas y acariciaba su espalda baja. Después, besó su cuello mientras ella se desabrochaba los pantalones. Emitía unos sonidos ahogados que a él le complacían por el momento, de modo que fue bajando sus labios lentamente, pasando por su hombro y su clavícula. En ese momento la consideró lo suficientemente indefensa como para tumbarla sobre el colchón. Continuó su camino por su abdomen, mientras ella parecía tener complicaciones para quitarse los pantalones.

-¿Te ayudo?

-Sí...-Los dedos delgados de Arthur le hicieron cosquillas mientras la desnudaba por completo. Inmediatamente él procedió a hacer lo mismo con los suyos.

Arthur sintió que empujaban sus hombros, volviendo a quedar en la misma posición que al principio. Eso le extrañó bastante, pensando en lo que quería hacer, sorprendiéndose por si ella no lo había entendido o por si ella de veras lo había rechazado. La miró directamente a los ojos, viendo en ellos lujuria.

-Te necesito...-Musitó ella en un susurro mientras acercaba sus labios a los del rubio.

Algún rato después, él se levantó de la cama, cubriéndose con una de las sábanas por simple pudor, lo que hizo que ella esbozase una sonrisa divertida.

-Voy a ducharme.-Explicó sonrojado.

-Está bien, cariño.-Isabel también se levantó cubierta con otra sábana y se dirigió al espejo para acicalarse el pelo antes de la ducha.

Por un momento todo iba bien, pero entonces sintió un nuevo impulso, el cual era extremadamente fuerte. El espejo reflejó la habitación ardiendo con tal realismo que se giró para comprobarlo, sin hallar nada.

Volvió a comprobar el reflejo, y ahora se había añadido una sombra antropomórfica que lucía una horrible sonrisa curvada con dientes afilados. De sus ojos huecos asomaron un brillo rojo y verde mientras la criatura infernal intentaba salir de su realidad.

Isabel gritó y en un acto reflejo golpeó la superficie, rompiendo el espejo. Arthur salió del baño alarmado por el grito, y aún más lo estuvo cuando vio los cristales en los brazos ensangrentados de su mujer.

-Hay algo muy raro en este lugar.-Explicó Isabel antes de desmayarse.

 **El** **rey** **de** **los** **demonios**

Mina siempre había sido una buena chica. Nunca había suspendido asignatura alguna, nunca le había levantado la voz a sus padres y nunca había probado ninguna sustancia psicotrópica. De modo que no podía evitar preguntarse por qué le estaba sucediendo todo eso.

Aquel día se había acercado a un forastero que llevaba algún tiempo en el pueblo. Era un chico alegre, solía tocar el acordeón. Era delgado, con el pelo rubio liso hasta los hombros y de ojos verdes almendrados. Mina ese día se había acercado a él con curiosidad, queriendo saber más sobre él, de modo que una vez acabó el ballet, fingió un choque casual con Feliks Lukasiewicz, el del acordeón.

Ambos se habían decidido a dar un paseo por el bosque. Mina era también una muchacha muy valiente y no tenía miedo alguno de lo que pudiera pasar. Sin embargo, no se esperaba que Feliks apoyara un filo metálico sobre su cuello.

El factor sorpresa sólo la detuvo unas milésimas de segundo; golpeó a Feliks en el vientre, saliendo de su abrazo. Cuando él se enrollaba sobre sí mismo, Mina le golpeó la cara en repetidas ocasiones. Con la patada que le propinó en la entrepierna le hizo caer al suelo y, tras tirarle del pelo, hizo que su cara diese contra el suelo.

Cuando alzó el rostro, Feliks se encontró con un cuchillo frente a él.

-Por eso te dije que fueras tú...

Extrañada ante esas palabras, Mina se dio la vuelta, viendo a un hombre con gesto serio alto y fuerte, con el pelo rubio bien peinado hacia atrás, de ojos celestes refulgentes a la luz del crepúsculo y de la llama de la lámpara que portaba, y vestido con un traje y un abrigo comunes.

-Si ella se acercó a ti, no es mi culpa.-Dijo el recién llegado.

Feliks se puso en pie con cierta dificultad, aún siendo apuntado por el cuchillo.

-¡No te muevas o le mato!-Gritó Mina una vez se sobrepuso a la llegada del de la lámpara.

-No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte. Sólo queremos comprobar una cosa.-Afirmó el desconocido sin un tono de voz particular.

-¿Qué cosa?-Mina recordó los asesinatos y las desapariciones, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar que ellos eran los culpables.

Aprovechando su parálisis, Feliks se abalanzó contra su espalda, clavándole una aguja en el cuello. Mina gritó al sentir el líquido. No supo qué le habían inyectado, pero no debía ser bueno, porque la realidad se volvió confusa en un golpe, desenfocando su visión y su alcance de ver los colores. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba a una velocidad insana por completo, haciendo que le doliera, y se paró de repente, cayendo al suelo.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia, divisó a los dos chicos, o al menos eso consideró al tener aún la vista borrosa, conversando con una sombra antropomorfa gigantesca. Ellos estaban arrodillados, mostrándole sumisión.

-¡Estúpidos _daimoni_! ¡No es ella!-Gritó la sombra con una voz gutural y profunda.

-Su Majestad, Ludwig y yo habíamos pensado en pedirle más información acerca del demonio que estamos buscando, aparte de que tiene preferencia por los cuerpos femeninos; si no le importa, claro.

-¡Ahora mismo es lo único que sabemos sobre ese traidor! ¡Volved allí y traedme su cabeza en bandeja de plata lo antes posible!

-Por supuesto.

-Su Majestad, ¿qué hacemos con ella?-El que debía llamarse Ludwig señaló a Mina.

-Como con las otras.

-¿Qué le hicisteis a las otras? -Gritó Mina con terror.

Para cuando Ludwig y Feliks regresaron a Musiker Seele, ya había anochecido.

-Te dije que viniéramos cuanto antes.-Inquirió Ludwig con cierto tono de enfado que habría asustado a cualquiera junto a su corpulencia.

-Haber venido tú solito, yo tenía que ver a Toris.-Sin embargo, a Feliks no le acobardaba lo mismo que a la mayoría de personas.-Cuando tengas pareja me entenderás. Bueno, me voy al hotel, esa niñata me ha hecho unos cuantos moratones.

-Yo voy a ir al pueblo, debo devolver unos libros a la biblioteca.

-Qué contenta va a estar la bibliotecaria, las tienes loquitas.-Ludwig iba a decir algo al respecto, pero Feliks se marchó en busca de un coche de caballos.

De modo que fue al pueblo andando. Pensó en lo cerca que estaba el bosque del teatro y el pueblo en sí, pero por algún motivo, el hotel estaba más retirado, como si al final del bosque hubiese algo que rehuían. Depositó los libros de vuelta en su lugar, recordando las palabras de Feliks cuando comprobó la forma que la bibliotecaria, una tal Emma, lo miraba. No compartía un interés demasiado profundo hacia ella, pero tampoco le negaría una cita.

Suspirando, se alejó con un nuevo cargamento de lecturas que habían llamado su atención, incluyendo Emma una novela romántica. Fue a dar un paseo hasta una pastelería-cafetería que podría considerarse habitual al haberla visitado desde su llegada, y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, un papel chocó con su brazo. Lo cogió, y al instante le tiraron del pelo y apoyaron un cuchillo en su cuello.

-Devuélveme la fotografía de mis padres.-Amenazó una voz femenina.


	4. Chapter 3

**Arlovskaya**

-Te lo diré una vez más: Devuélveme la foto de mis padres.

Ludwig echó un vistazo al papel. Aparecía una pareja bailando: Un hombre de pelo y tez morenos y una mujer rubia más bien pálida.

Le tendió la imagen a la persona tras él, que inmediatamente le soltó, recogiendo su preciado objeto como si estuviera hecho de oro. Ludwig sacó una pistola del bolsillo de su abrigo y apuntó a la cabeza de la chica, reconociendo a una de las bailarinas, concretamente la que realizaba el número del _Cisne solitario._

-Baja el arma.

-Hace un minuto no decías eso.-Igualmente lo hizo al divisar un atisbo de debilidad en su atacante al tomar la foto. Una idea pasó por su cabeza, y sin meditarla apenas se decidió a cumplirla.-Acepta que te invite a un café.

Ella no respondió en los primeros quince segundos, más ocupada en escrutarle como si buscara algún tipo de amenaza. Finalmente, y sin mediar palabra, le rodeó por el costado y empujó la puerta del establecimiento.

Tampoco habló por un buen rato salvo para pedir su café. Ludwig decidió hacer lo mismo que ella y la observó mejor: Tenía el pelo rubio platino lacio y muy largo, sus ojos eran grandes y azules. Junto a la palidez de su piel eran los rasgos heredados de la mujer de la foto. Sin embargo, parecía ser más bajita y mucho más delgada, de rasgos delicados. No parecía una amenaza a simple vista, pero él había sentido el cuchillo directamente en su cuello.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Fue totalmente incapaz de emitir otra frase.

-Nataliya Arlovskaya. Minsk. 19 años. La fotografía es de mis padres, sí, Katerina Braginskiya y Sadik Adnan. No tengo pareja, además soy viuda de Sergei Arlovski. Trabajo como bailarina.

-Sólo pregunté tu nombre.

-Así empieza el ritual de todos los que intentan llevarme al catre.-Respondió secamente, a la defensiva.

-No tengo interés alguno en acostarme contigo. Sólo quería saber qué tan importante era la fotografía como para amenazarme con un cuchillo.

-Mucho. Ahora es mi turno: Nombre, edad, lugar de nacimiento, estado civil, profesión, por qué después de encañonarme me invitas a un café.

-Ludwig Klausz. 20 años. Velbet, en Alemania. Soltero, no he tenido nunca relaciones muy largas y/o estables. Relojero. Saber qué causas te incitaron a amenazarme por una fotografía.-Se inventó todos y cada uno de los datos, exceptuando su nombre y estado civil.

-Parece que no te suelen amenazar demasiado.

-No. No suelen.

-Normal, en caso contrario imagino que todas las mujeres en Musiker Seele matarían a quién osara hacer tal proeza... Así que tú eres el Ludwig por el que media compañía y el pueblo suspiran... En fin, eres atractivo, es comprensible que estén todas loquitas por ti.

-Ehm... Gracias... -Un sonrojo asomó a sus mejillas, a lo que ella respondió sonriendo. Se sonrojó aún más y dio un sorbo a su café para disimular.

Algo en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que esa chica era especial, era algo extraño, algo que jamás había llegado a experimentar. El problema radicaba en que quizá era porque ella era el demonio que Feliks y él andaban buscando, aún no encontrado, por tanto eso que sentía con Nataliya podría ser un localizador.

Y sin embargo, no quería que ella fuese ese hijo de perra que les había molestado. En cuanto encontraran al demonio lo llevarían ante su rey, y en cuanto lo hicieran, su sangre serviría para regar los campos de su mundo, con sus huesos se construiría un nuevo palacio y con su piel se encuadernarían mil libros.

-No te tapes con la taza, te he visto.-Ella se acercó, retirando el objeto. A Ludwig se le aceleró el corazón, pero no de una manera horrible, sino agradable.

Recordó las palabras de Feliks de lo que según él sentía cada vez que estaba con Toris: _"Te sientes ridículo. De repente te avergüenzas por las cosas más estúpidas. El corazón se te dispara. Por algún motivo y de alguna manera, sientes que esa persona es muy especial para ti. A veces te entorpeces tú solo. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? No importa lo ridículo que te sientas, porque puede que esa persona te haga sentir especial"_

¿Acaso podía enamorarse de Nataliya sin apenas conocerla?

-¿Te alojas en el Kleine Haushaults?

-Sólo está ese hotel...

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, entonces.

-¿Acaso ya has averiguado todo?-Preguntó confusa.

-Sé lo suficiente con respecto a ti.-Respondió en un intento de evitar que sus nuevas emociones lo dominasen.

Aunque creía tener control sobre sí mismo sentía como aquello se le iba de las manos. Estuvo pensando toda la noche, estando Nataliya Arlovskaya presente en todos los rincones de su pensamiento y revelándole justo lo que quería evitar.

Al día siguiente siguió meditando. En uno de sus paseos por el pueblo encontró una floristería. Se quedó observando un ramo de hortensias como un imbécil.

Ese mismo ramo apareció en el tocador del camerino de Nataliya junto a la dedicatoria _"Me recuerdan a tus ojos"._ Quién sabe, tal vez ese Ludwig Klausz sí merecía la pena...

Él volvió a observar la sonrisa de ella mientras releía la nota y olía las flores. Parecía ilusionada y eso le alegraba. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y salió lo más rápido que pudo, chocando en el camino con una mujer de unos treinta años.

-Lo siento mucho.-Él mismo la ayudó a levantarse.-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

-Sí...

-¿De verdad?-Eloise asintió de nuevo, dejándolo marchar sin pensar siquiera en el impacto que había dejado en el corazón y la mente de Eloise Bonnefoi.

 **¿Qué dicen** **sobre** **Roderich** **Edelstein?**

El sonido de dos violines inundaron el Kleine Haushaults. La melodía que tocaban debía ser sinónimo de belleza y armonía en algún universo paralelo, haciendo más alegre la estancia de los turistas que descansaban en el hotel.

Luljeta se acercó a la habitación de la que salía el sonido, reconociéndola como la de Feliciano. Por lo menos, en esa se paró el italiano cuando llegó al hotel antes de despedirse de ella con dos besos, algo que consideró propio de su país. Abrió la puerta, topándose con uno de los dormitorios más sobrios de todo el hotel.

Ambos músicos pararon. Luljeta se fijó en la hermosa sonrisa que poseía el rostro de Roderich Edelstein. Parecía sano y feliz, alegrándola profundamente.

-¡Buenos días, Luljeta! ¿Qué te ha parecido nuestra pieza?

-¡Ha sido maravillosa, Herr Edelstein!

-Feliciano, por favor, realiza tu solo.-Ordenó Roderich a su sobrino, quien, una vez le hubo dedicado una sonrisa a la asistente, inició su canción.

Mientras dejaba salir las notas observaba a los dos susurrar y reír, sintiéndose celoso. No había que ser muy inteligente como para saber que no le prestaban atención, así que cuando tenía que hacer Do, hizo La. Con un espasmo, Roderich se levantó, demostrando que sí le escuchaba.

-¡Lo has hecho mal!

-¿Sí? ¡Perdóname, tío Rode!-Se abrazó a su pierna como si en lugar de 21 años tuviera 5.

-¡Está bien! En compensación vas a tocar la escala musical...

-No me parece un castigo muy grave...

-...con los dientes.

-Vale, eso es físicamente imposible. Ve~, Herr Edelstein, ¿por qué no puedo recibir otro castigo?

-No irás a la mascarada del miércoles.

-¡Herr Edelstein, no me haga eso!

-Lo siento, pero es lo que mereces por equivocarte aposta en una melodía tan sencilla.

-¡No me he equivocado aposta!-Mintió.-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, así veré a mi hermano...

El color pareció huir de las mejillas del músico al oír sobre el otro Vargas, como si le tuviera miedo. Ese gesto no le pasó inadvertido a Feliciano, pese a la rapidez con que el viudo se repuso.

-Me da igual. No irás a la mascarada.

Llamaron a la puerta, requiriendo Arthur Kirkland la presencia de Roderich, quien sin pensarlo salió de la habitación. Feliciano se sentó junto a Luljeta, esbozando una sonrisa a medio camino entre alegre y seductora y que en realidad era más falsa que una moneda de madera.

- _Ciao, bella._ ¿Qué tal?

-Bien. Parece que le has devuelto cierta energía a Herr Edelstein.

-¡Estupendo! Así no tendrás que estar tan pendiente de él y podremos dar un paseo por el pueblo.

-¿De verdad quieres ir? Van a decir muchas cosas sobre ti.

-¿Porque soy el sobrino de Erzsébet?

-Bueno, ellos eso no lo saben, sólo que vives aquí.

-¡Ni que este lugar estuviera maldito!

-Ya te dije que hay muchas tonterías pululando por aquí.

-¿Cómo cuales?

Luljeta entendió las intenciones de Feliciano, molestándola profundamente. ¡Herr Edelstein nunca había matado a nadie! Había estado todo el tiempo autoconvenciéndose de que la muerte de Maria Beildschmidt y su novio fue verdaderamente un accidente, y lo había conseguido.

-¡Son sólo estupideces! ¡Roderich Edelstein es una buena persona!

-Ojalá nunca encuentre a una estúpida tan enamorada de mí como tú de él.

El comentario llamándola "estúpida" colmó el vaso. Feliciano apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido hasta sentir la palma de la mano sobre su mejilla, dejándole ardor. No era ni la primera vez que le abofeteaban y posiblemente no sería la última, pero igualmente se levantó enfadado y se fue de la que era su habitación, dejándola con las palabras a medio salir.

Llegó al salón de recibimiento, donde un chico poco más joven que él estaba batiendo a todos los visitantes en el ajedrez. Con marcada chulería ante la que sería su vigésima victoria a juzgar por la estúpidamente enorme cantidad de dinero amasado junto a él, cogió las fichas y gritó si había alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse con él.

-Yo mismo.-Feliciano se sentó y escogió las piezas negras una vez hubo depositado su apuesta.

-Feliks Lukasiewicz.-Se presentó el campeón. Una vez hizo lo mismo, Feliks se sentó y empezaron la partida.

Por algún motivo, Lukasiewicz parecía muy animado de tenerlo cerca. Pese a esa chulería inicial, pronto se reveló como una persona habladora y amistosa, como él. Mientras desarrollaban su estrategia y hablaban de absolutas tonterías como los distintos climas europeos, Feliciano fue cogiendo confianza como para haber iniciado el tema de Roderich. Pero, cuando iba a hacerlo, vio a Luljeta acercarse al músico con una sonrisa en el pasillo.

-Vaya, algo me dice que esa bofetada lleva la firma de esa chica.

-Y dirías bien.-Respondió enfadado.

-¿Estás celoso de ese tipillo? ¡Si un soplo de aire lo tumbaría! Ahora que lo pienso, esa chica es tonta: Si me dieran a elegir entre ese y tú, vamos, te escojo a ti de cabeza.

-Ese "tipillo" es el dueño del pueblo y el hotel.

-¡¿Ése es el famoso Roderich Edelstein?! ¡Me lo imaginaba como a mi hermanastro, Ludwig! Ya sabes, el alemán ese con pinta de bruto...

-Ya, ya, todas hablan de él... El caso es que, sí. Él es Herr Roderich Edelstein.

-Pues que quieres que te diga, tú eres más guapo y seguro que no tienes fama de asesino.

-¿Acaso sabes lo que dicen de él?

-En mis partidas de ajedrez puedes apostar con dinero o con información. -Respondió Feliks enigmáticamente. -Aparentemente, hace algún tiempo, llegó aquí una parejita de recién casados muy enamorada: Erzsébet Hédévary y Roderich Edelstein. Él era un músico amateur con mucho talento pero poca fama, y ella era florista, hija de un maestro o algo así. Se alojaron en el antiguo palacio que hoy es este hotel, porque entonces apenas si era habitable, con lo que era barato. La gente del pueblo dice que un día Edelstein hizo un pacto con el demonio, el cual le prometió que a cambio de almas le daría toda la fama que quisiera. Un día pidió el alma de Erzsébet, quien murió en un incendio muy sospechoso. Él se hizo famoso, compró el pueblo y lo reformó como atracción turística, haciendo que el palacio sea el hotel. También dicen que su antigua asistente murió en un accidente provocado por él, ya que se había enamorado de ella y le había rechazado por otro, así que manipuló los caballos mecánicos... Últimamente se dice que es el culpable de los asesinatos y desapariciones ocurridos. ¡Jaque mate! ¡Gané!

-Ve~, unas veces se gana, otras se pierde, pero ¡muchas gracias, _il mio amico_!

 _"No quedarás impune de lo que hiciste, cabrón"_ , pensó Feliciano al ir hacia la puerta armado con una libreta y un boli.

 **Teatro**

Al principio Allistair se había negado por completo. ¡Era a él a quien habían llamado para resolver los acontecimientos! Además, la justificación de _"mi mujer médium vio algo extraño en el espejo de su cuarto"_ no era suficiente como para dejarles ir a interrogar con él al entorno de Mina Beckham e Irina Malevich, últimas víctimas. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a ceder nada más ver las heridas en los brazos de Isabel.

Empezaron por el teatro, la última localización de ambas antes de entrar al bosque.

En la entrada se encontraron a una mujer poco mayor que Isabel y Allistair, con el pelo rubio largo ondulado recogido en una coleta, con ojos azules y vestida con un atuendo muy complicado. Observaba una figura masculina alejarse, así que costó llamar su atención.

-Disculpe, ¿es usted Eloise Bonnefoy?

-Oh, perdonen, sí. Yo soy Madame Eloise Bonnefoy, dueña del teatro. ¿Vienen por lo de las actrices?

-No, digo, sí.-Arthur verdaderamente dudó de la inteligencia de Allistair cuando respondió eso.-¿Conocía mucho a Mina Beckham e Irina Malevich?

-Pues no. Oigan, ¿les parece si entramos? Estaríamos más cómodos y podrían conversar con los demás.

Al entrar comprendieron que Eloise quería llevarlos a su propio terreno. ¿Acaso tenía algo que merecía ser oculto por los cortinajes del escenario? Cabilante, Arthur decidió que iría a preguntar al hotel, lo que no importó ni a su hermano ni a Isabel.

Eloise les ofreció asiento de entre las miles de sillas del lugar.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Notó algo extraño en el comportamiento de las dos jóvenes?-Preguntó Isabel ante la cara de atontado del pelirrojo, más pendiente de Eloise.

-No, hacían lo que otras actrices: Actuar, comer, dormir y acostarse con sus fans.

-Disculpe, ha dicho que salían con sus fans, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero son todas así, salvo Roxana, casada y con un hijo, y Nataliya, que es viuda y no tiene mucho interés en sentirse atraída por nadie.

-¿Podría presentarnos a Roxana y Nataliya?-Cuando Eloise fue a bastidores, Allistair explicó su teoría.-Podrían tener envidia de la vida de libertad de las muertas.

-Eso o...-No pudo terminar la frase al llegar las dos.

Roxana tenía una sólida coartada (estuvo ensayando con el caso de Irina y con su hijo en el de Mina) aparte de ningún móvil (no tenía excesiva relación con ninguna). Nataliya tenía coartadas muy similares (ensayaba en ambos casos), ningún móvil (en general no se había relacionado con nadie de la compañía), pero sí dejó un dato muy interesante:

-Recuerdo que a Irina fue a buscarla su tío para recoger su vestido. Él se llamaba Ígor Malevich. Lo recuerdo porque tenía una cicatriz en forma de luna desde el labio hasta el ojo izquierdo.

Ambos salieron en busca de ese tipo. Al regresar a la calle vieron a Arthur dirigirse a ellos con gesto enfadado, seguramente no había conseguido nada. De repente, su cara cambió radicalmente mientras señalaba la porción de fachada sobre ellos. Isabel y Allistair miraron hacia arriba, encontrándose a un hombre clavado en la fachada gracias a dos espadas en los brazos y una en el vientre. La cicatriz en forma de luna no se les escapó, como tampoco el mensaje de la pared:

"DADME LO MÍO O MORID"

El cadáver se esfumó ante sus ojos, apareciendo de una forma menos teatral tirado en el suelo. Las letras se desvanecieron igualmente. Isabel se giró a ellos y preguntó ante su palidez y lo atemorizado de sus caras:

-¿También lo habéis visto?


	5. Chapter 4

**Erzsébet**

Los servicios de los forenses no se hicieron esperar, determinando la causa de la muerte como el apuñalamiento con las espadas, algo bastante obvio. Taparon el cuerpo con una manta blanca y se lo llevaron lo más rápidamente posible a la morgue.  
No les atendió nadie, sino que la pareja tuvo que abrir el armario con el nombre de Ígor Malevich para investigarlo mejor mientras Allistair preguntaba sobre él a personas diversas en busca de un sospechoso principal.

-Siempre he detestado estos lugares: Te encierran en un cajón hasta que un familiar bondadoso viene a buscarte. Si no es así, probablemente darás con tus huesos en un agujero miserable.

-No podría ser mucho peor que estos armarios con esta madera vieja y ruinosa.

-Eso señorita-dijo una voz tras ella, asustándola-se debe a que es el material más barato que hemos podido encontrar tras el Gran Incendio.-Continuó Mathias Khøler, el encargado del hospital.

-¿El Gran Incendio?

-Fue un día nefasto: Casi todo el pueblo y el Kleine Haushaults ardió en llamas, sólo salvándose el bosque. Después Herr Edelstein nos donó mucho dinero para superar la pérdida de su mujer, pero hemos preferido usarlo en construir un nuevo hospital mejor equipado que el antiguo más que en lo bonitos que fueran los recubrimientos.

Con un gesto, Arthur le pidió a Isabel que se acercara a él en una esquina. El médico supo que necesitaban privacidad por un motivo que a el no le incumbía y se retiró, cosa que ambos agradecieron.

-Creo que los asesinatos y demás podrían estar relacionados con el Gran Incendio.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Los impulsos sobrenaturales sólo te aparecen en las zonas afectadas por el incendio. Y los casos suceden en el bosque, único lugar no afectado.

-¿Y qué crees que significaría? Necesitamos un móvil.

-Alguien muy enfadado porque perdió algo importante en el incendio, posiblemente.

-¿Y cómo explicas lo inusual de los impulsos? Uno ha llegado a herirme físicamente y otro lo visteis tu hermano y tú.

-Las secuelas del Gran Incendio, que yo sepa mataría a mucha gente de formas muy horribles.

-Es una idea extraña... Pero con la muerte de Ígor Malevich no tenemos mucho más. Y no creo que pase nada por visitar el bosque...

-Pero, antes iremos a la biblioteca y nos documentaremos.

-¿Es necesario?

-Si a ti te gusta leer...

-Pero... No sobre una catástrofe...

-Ni a mí, pero es lo que debemos hacer.

Se despidieron del médico y se dirigieron directamente a la biblioteca, un lugar cargado de libros y recargado en decoración.

Se acercaron a la muchachita rubia que supusieron que era la bibliotecaria. Ella les recibió con un semblante amable que cambió radicalmente al saber lo que buscaban. Con ese gesto neutro se dirigió a una estantería cualquiera, de donde extrajo un par de libros, otros tantos periódicos y hasta fotografías.

-Aquí tienen.

-Sentimos haberla molestado, señorita...

-Emma. De todas formas, es mejor que la loca que ha venido preguntando por libros de espiritismo... Pensar que mi hermano Vince sale con ella...-Isabel se sorprendió al conocer, y más aún de esa forma, a un familiar del famoso Vincent. Por un instante quiso decírselo, pero como vio a Arthur ya sentado prefirió ayudarle.

Todos los datos decían exactamente lo mismo: Trágico incendio en Musiker Seele acaba con la vida de 120 personas, Incendio devasta el pueblo de Musiker Seele, El Gran Incendio: La mayor tragedia de Musiker Seele. No sabían cuándo o dónde surgió ni qué lo había provocado. Todo el mundo perdió cosas parecidas: Su casa, sus posesiones, algún familiar o amigo. Y finalmente, tras esa vorágine de desconocimiento y plañideras, surgía la figura de Roderich Edelstein, que convertido en un músico rico y famoso, regresaba al lugar donde perdió a su mujer en esa tragedia, lo compraba, lo reconstruía como atracción turística y la economía volvía a su cauce. Isabel suspiró desencantada, hasta llegar a una línea relativamente interesante:

 _"...en su honor, nuestro pueblo será el Alma del Músico, Musiker Seele..."_

-Arthur, ¿no sabrás por casualidad el antiguo nombre de este sitio?

-¿Antiguo nombre?

-Una vez el pueblo fue comprado se le cambió el nombre. Posiblemente se oculte información en la prensa, puesto que este lugar es propiedad de uno solo.

-¿Y para qué ocultar cosas?

-O para no minar la moral de la población o para no estar en el punto de mira...

-¿Sugieres que...?

-Tal vez por eso la perturbación en el palacio sea tan potente como para herir físicamente a alguien con un espejo que no existe. Porque se inició allí, provocado o accidental.

Arthur le pidió a Emma que se acercara y formuló la duda. Ella respondió que se llamaba Casa de las Almas, tal como el cementerio. La razón por la que el español era tan usado era por la increíble cantidad de inmigrantes de esa nacionalidad, lo cuales en algún momento fundaron el municipio. Preguntaron por todo aquello que hablase del incendio de Casa de las Almas.

La información fue más clara: No murieron 120 personas, sino 12, con lo que de catástrofe tenía sólo el nombre. El daño material era el mismo que el transmitido tras la compra. Y, efectivamente, el lugar donde se inició el incendio fue el Kleine Haushaults, con la muerte destacada de Erzsébet Hédévary. El lugar menos damnificado seguía siendo el bosque, al que se le añadía el cementerio.

Por simple curiosidad tras su incidente, Isabel buscó información de Erzsébet por cuenta propia, dado que Emma ya se había ido y porque Arthur estaba muy ocupado buscando a un potencial sospechoso entre las quienes sufrieron pérdidas. Se dirigió al segundo piso, donde estaban los diversos registros civiles, encontrándose cosas muy interesantes:

Lo primero, resultó que no era florista. Erzsébet se ganaba la vida fabricando y vistiendo muñecas. Ella y Roderich venían de matrimonios anteriores, eso sí aparecía en ambos casos. Su deseo fue tener hijos, pero tras sucesivos abortos y nacimiento de niños muertos se vio obligada a permanecer unos meses en la institución mental del antiguo hospital cuando apareció una noche abrazada a la tumba de su bebé mientras afirmaba haberlo visto. Eso no aparecía desde que el pueblo se llamaba Musiker Seele. Murió aparentemente a los pocos días.

-Qué vida tan triste... Tal vez por eso sea un ente tan poderoso...

-¿Poderoso qué?-La voz de Arthur la sobresaltó en un principio.

-Erzsébet Hédévary. Creo que es el espectro que generó la ilusión del fuego y el espejo.

-Dicen las típicas viejas cotillas que se le cargó su marido para hacer un pacto con el demonio.

-Arthur, el demonio no existe...

-Yo solía decir eso.-Dijo una tercera voz entre hipos.

Al girarse vieron a una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, muy pálida. Estaba llorando y sujetaba una flor por algún motivo.

-¿Por qué llora?-Arthur iba a acercarse a ella, pero la mano de Isabel apretó fuertemente su abrigo, impidiéndolo.

-Duele... Duele mucho...

-¿Qué le duele?

-Arthur, no la mires...

-¿Qué?

-¡No la mires!-Isabel le abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, impidiendo, efectivamente, que pudiera verla. Escuchó su corazón latir demasiado rápido, entendiendo al momento que esa chica no era humana y muy posiblemente ni siquiera estuviera viva.

Escuchó el crepitar de las llamas, de modo que se separó de su mujer y alzó la vista, esperando encontrar algún tipo de amenaza. En su lugar, vio surgir entre esas enormes llamas y ¿charcos de sangre flotante? unos ojos vacíos con un brillo verde y rojo y una sonrisa de dientes afilados.

Fuera lo que fuera eso, se abalanzó contra él, y le hubiera alcanzado de no ser porque Isabel le empujó por las escaleras. Alzó la mirada con preocupación, encontrándose Arthur tal paz que resultaba engañosa por completo. Isabel le miró, denotando en sus ojos un tono rojo que no dejaba dudar: Estaba poseída por Erzsébet.

-Tienes cinco minutos.-Dijo con una voz extraña, la de la chica que se había aparecido y que claramente era Erzsébet.

En ese caso extremo, Arthur sabía a quien acudir, así que se levantó intentando ignorar el dolor de su caída. Bajó las pocas escaleras que le quedaban no todo lo deprisa que le hubiera gustado mientras escuchaba a Erzsébet contar desde 300.

No podía perder tiempo buscando en la biblioteca, pues tal como Emma había dado a entender, Constança ya se había marchado con un libro de espiritismo que esperaba incluyera un apartado sobre exorcismos.

Al salir todo el lugar estaba vacío por completo, ya que la gente estaba demasiado ocupada preparando sus disfraces para la mascarada del día siguiente. A la mente de Arthur llegó un mensaje, un simple número 300 que le alertó severamente, ya que no estaba demasiado alejado de la biblioteca como para poder huir de un espectro muy poderoso. Escuchó el sonido amplificado de unos tacones yendo hacia él, así que se escondió en un angosto callejón, siendo recibido por la imagen de un tipo muy alto y fuerte, con cresta rubia y ojos verdes que coincidía con la descripción de Vincent, entregando medicamentos a Mathias Khøler sin que ninguno notara su presencia.

-Ayuda...

-¡Nos han pillado! ¡Que sepas que no entiendo por qué esta terapia es ilegal en Europa, en Asia ayuda a los locos!-Exclamó nervioso Mathias.

-No soy policía... Pero conozco a uno. Me persigue mi novia con ganas de matarme. Ella suele llevar una de esas alabardas portátiles, una Al-229, me dijo. Ayudadme, tengo que encontrar a Constança para calmarla.

-Constança está en mi casa, la de ahí arriba.

-Yo puedo entretener a la loca de la Al-229. Seguro que no se ha enfrentado a una Kon-1812...-Mathias sacó su arma muy alentado.-Subid.

Vincent condujo a Arthur al interior de un piso muy sobrio. Sentada en una mesa encontró a Constança leyendo un libro de tapas azules muy desgastadas.

-¡Constança, Isabel ha sido poseída por un espíritu! Viene hacia aquí, Mathias está entreteniéndola.

-Tranquilo. Esto haremos: Vincent, me conseguirás un pollo, tú Arthur harás que entre en el dormitorio. Yo prepararé la trampa...

Constança se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la habitación. Vincent se asomó, viendo a Mathias caer inconsciente o muerto después de que una chica le golpeara la cabeza con el mango de su arma al impulsarse sobre el filo de la de Mathias. No se preocupó por su amigo o cliente, sino que se escondió en el hueco de las escaleras hasta que la oyó subir, momento en que salió despavorido en busca de un pollo.

Erzsébet llamó a la puerta hasta en tres ocasiones. A la tercera empuñó el arma y la derribó entre astillas. Encontró a Arthur al fondo, junto a la puerta del dormitorio. Corrió hacia él incluso al interior, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza que hizo trastabillar a su nuevo cuerpo. Se giró, viendo a una chica volver a golpearle aprovechando su desconcierto, empujarla contra una cama gracias al golpe y atarla con un sistema de correas y cinturones.

-Pensar que no quería que Vince compara esta cama...-Se acercó a Erzsébet y le abofeteó.-¡Sal de mi hermana, zorra!

-¡Nunca!-Gritó Erzsébet en respuesta.

-Ya veremos si dices eso.-Apartó una alfombra, dejando ver una estrella inscrita en un círculo. Le tendió el libro a Arthur.-En cuanto traigamos al pollo te vas a subir a la cómoda y vas a decir este hechizo.

-¿Hechizo?

-Hechizo, conjuro, palabras mágicas, ¿importa mucho? Lo tienen que realizar dos personas: Yo ya me lo sé, pero tú no.

-Da igual cuántos hechizos uséis contra mí... Mirad a esos estúpidos _daemoni_ que andan buscándome sin resultado... ¿Acaso creéis que podréis usar conjuros contra mí? ¡Nunca me iré de aquí!

-No pretendo echarte de Musiker Seele, sólo devuélveme a Isabel.

-Jamás, chiflada de tres al cuarto.

-Zorra, te vas a enterar de quién soy yo.

Vincent apareció con un pollo vivo y un cuchillo que él suponía útil y que sin duda lo sería. Constança apoyó al animal sobre la cómoda que Arthur tendría que ocupar y lo decapitó.

El suelo de la habitación adquirió un tinte escarlata mientras el espectro emitía un grito gutural desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Cuando una gota de sangre cayó generando un movimiento que hacía parecer el suelo líquido, vieron el cuarto arder en llamas.

-Te desangraste, y después tu cadáver fue consumido por las llamas. Entiendo tu dolor, pero no es motivo como para hacer esto.

-Tú... No... Entiendes... ¡Nada!

-Arthur, haz lo que te dije.

-¡Quieto! Si yo lo deseo puedo llevarme a tu querida esposa conmigo.

-No la escuches. Hazlo, y rápido.

Con la ayuda de una silla y una cuerda se subió a la cómoda y empezó a recitar al mismo tiempo que su cuñada:

 _"Deja lo que no es tuyo y nunca lo fue. Mis palabras te obligan. Deja lo que es tuyo y no lo es. No puedes escapar de mi poder. Deja lo que no es tuyo y jamás lo será. Abandona su cuerpo"_

La sala recuperó su color habitual. El libro desapareció de las manos del detective. No quedó rastro alguno del suelo de sangre o el fuego. El cuerpo de Isabel rebotó sobre el colchón tras caer violentamente. Arthur se apeó del mueble y fue corriendo a preguntarle por su estado.

-Estoy... Bien. Tengo la boca seca. Lo último que recuerdo es al engendro acercarse a mí. ¿Os hice daño? ¿Qué ha hecho esa loca con mi cuerpo?

-Aparentemente, has dejado al jefe del hospital inconsciente. Si hiciste otra cosa, no lo sabemos. ¿Acaso viste algo extraño?

-Ella lo llamaba el **Bosque de** **las** **Muñecas Rotas.**


	6. Chapter 5

**El** **Bosque** **de** **las** **Muñecas**

La mascarada prometía ser un evento enorme, pese a contar con la baja del matrimonio Kirkland-Fernández Garrido por parte del Kleine Haushaults. Luljeta atendió su cancelación de la plaza, viendo como ella parecía querer quedarse y él parecía preocupado por su salud, como si la pobre hubiera enfermado.

Igualmente fue a prepararse, recordando el éxito de fiestas anteriores con su increíble afluencia de público muy diverso. Pensó que Roderich seguramente tocaría en directo alguna de sus magistrales piezas, las cuales permitirían que bailara y conociera a alguien interesante.

Al caer la noche se mostró un número de no invitados demasiado alto, en general curiosos que tenían como objetivo preguntar al músico sobre su morbosa historia más que sobre su carrera o el espectacular evento. Parecía como si alguien se hubiera dedicado a hacer preguntas o peor, a responderlas. Sin embargo, al dueño del hotel no debía importarle mucho cuando llamó a la puerta de su asistente.

-Señorita Hoxha, venía a preguntarle si le gustaría acompañarme a la mascarada de esta noche.

-¡Por supuesto!-Respondió emocionada.

Para bajar al salón doble con decoraciones doradas elogió un vestido negro junto a unos guantes altos junto a una gargantilla blanca y su corona de rosas. Quizá estaba algo fuera de la elegancia y la teatralidad que poblaba el lugar, pero que no llamó la atención al bajar los escalones de mármol del brazo de su jefe, imaginándose el salón vacío para estar menos nerviosa.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Es una maravilla. Herr Edelstein, ¿quién es esa máscara?

Señaló a quien parecía un hombre con un elegante y decorado abrigo morado oculto tras una careta de cerámica y un velo floral. El desconocido sostuvo una copa de vino con la elegancia propia de un experto. Conversaba con un grupo que bebía de lo que fuera que hablara como si fuese una mezcla entre el mayor sabio de la historia y un bufón acorde a la velada. El desconocido se acercó a ellos, invitando a Luljeta a bailar mientras hacía una rima con lo bella que le parecía. También se acercaron una pareja: un hombre muy alto y corpulento, con el pelo platino algo largo, los ojos violetas de gran nariz y con traje tan níveo como su piel; y una chica con el pelo rubio corto, ojos azules y vestido rojo largo y pomposo.

-¡Sus majestades!-Realizó una reverencia ante la pareja.

-Vaya, Edelstein, no esperábamos verte.

-Veníamos a ver a nuestra sobrina Nataliya.-Explicó el hombre.

-Creía que venían por nuestro negocio.

-¿Negocio? No me pareció grave en absoluto lo sucedido, y ambas partes salimos compensadas. ¿De verdad desea hablar de esto?

-Sí. Pero, no delante de mi amiga.-Susurró.-Luljeta, ¿por qué no aceptas un baile con él mientras yo hablo con estos señores?

-De acuerdo.-Aceptó la mano del disfrazado aún sorprendida por cómo Roderich la había apartado de esa conversación pese a ser su mano derecha.

Él parecía conducirla suavemente al ritmo de la dulce música apoyando sus manos sobre sus caderas y enterrando el rostro sobre su hombro. Luljeta le rodeaba el cuello, intentando averiguar la identidad del extraño.

-¿Eres Mathias Khøler?

-No.-Encima, la máscara distorsionaba la voz.

-¿Allistair Kirkland?

-Ni siquiera le conozco.

-¿Entonces...?

-¿Por qué no mejor disfrutamos de este baile? Es una canción hermosa... Aunque, no tanto como tú...-La pasión del comentario la hizo sonrojar por un momento.-Diría que tu belleza puede reflejarse en el cuadro de Carlo Aldrovandi _Venus terrenal._

-¿Sabes de cuadros?

-Mi querida compañera, sé de muchas cosas: Arte, música, matemáticas y ciencias diversas. ¿Y tú?

-Bueno, me gusta el Arte. Antes trabajaba como guía en Albania. Pero, lo dejé para cuidar a Herr Edelstein y ayudarle en algunas tareas.

-Luego, también sabes de Administración. Muy interesante...

La melodía terminó de repente cuando Roderich subió al escenario. El enmascarado se marchó fuera del recinto directamente. Luljeta le siguió sin que él se diera cuenta, sorprendiéndose al descubrir su verdadera identidad.

-¿Feliciano?

-Sí.

No se le escapó la mirada de tristeza con que observó su antiguo disfraz, haciéndole sentir pena por él.

-Debí suponerlo por tu abrigo morado y tus halagos.

-Te sonrojaste al oírlos.-Pareció recobrar cierta alegría.-Iba a ver a mi hermano, le echo mucho de menos y se me ha ocurrido darle esta cosa. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Un ramalazo de pena por empatía la alcanzó, de modo que asintió y le acompañó a coger un coche de caballos que inició su ruta.

-¿Está muy lejos?

-Tras el bosque.

-¿Tras el bosque? Está muy alejado, deberías haber ido por el día.

-Probablemente. Pero, estos días he estado muy ocupado, preparando este disfraz, hablando con chicas, cobrándole revanchas a Feliks, haciéndome amigo de él y Ludwig...- _"Y colándome en la habitación de mi tío y que lo único extraño haya sido un libro viejo"_

 _-_ Seguro que él lo entenderá.

-Eso espero.

Luljeta entendió que no tendrían mucha relación por algún grave suceso ocurrido en el pasado, pero nunca imaginando que para averiguarlo hubiera que parar en un cementerio, un cementerio tenebroso iluminado artificialmente. Feliciano le mostró una tumba con las fotografías de un chico muy parecido a él, pero con ojos verdes y vestido como un mecánico; y una chica muy pálida y elegante.

-Lovino Vargas y Maria Beildschmidt... ¡Por eso la conocías, era tu cuñada!

-Sí. Ella y mi hermano intentaron fugarse cuando rechazó a Roderich, pero uno de los caballos tenía un fallo que lo hizo trastabillar y caer, destrozando el carro y a ellos dentro. Recuerdo ver los dos ataúdes juntos. Abrí la tapa, encontrando los cadáveres tapados con máscaras y cuando los retiré...-Tomó aire para sobreponerse ante el terror y el asco de la imagen.-Lovino tenía la cabeza deforme y destrozada; aparentemente los caballos pasaron por encima de él cuando salió disparado por una ventana. A Maria le faltaba un ojo y alrededor, un eje de las ruedas le había atravesado por completo la cabeza. Nunca desaparecerá de mi mente esa impresión... -Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cara, permaneciendo así unos segundos.-En el fondo me apetecía pensar que si había un culpable y me vengaba, podría en cierto modo darles la paz que se merecen. Por eso quería acusar a Rode. Siento haberte llamado estúpida, aquí el único que lo ha sido fui yo.

-No, no lo eres. En cierto modo sólo te preocupaba por tu hermano, incluso después de muerto. Eso es bonito en cierto modo.

-Gracias, Luljeta.-Fue significativo que no la llamara _"bella"_.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, resultando tan incómodo que tuvieron que volver al carruaje, escuchando los cascos de los caballos y el pulular del viento entre los árboles, generando sonidos casi fantasmagóricos a su paso. Pareció que Feliciano regresaba a su personalidad divertida y seductora a juzgar por la sonrisa que le dedicó a su acompañante, haciéndola sentir tan nerviosa como en el baile. Iba acercándose más y más, hasta quedar totalmente a su lado y volver a coger su mano, que besó con cierta galantería. Miró a Luljeta directamente a los ojos, acercando su cara a la suya sin que hubiera rechazo. Es más, parecía invitarle a ello.

Cuando por fin iban a besarse, un silbido rasgó el aire y la pared del carruaje. Una de las cadenas de algún caballo había saltado por los aires y, a juzgar por el rastro de sangre, había impactado y atravesado al conductor. Feliciano gritó que se agarrara a un tirador, tal y como había hecho él, pero la imagen, los relinchos desbocados de los animales falsos y los cada vez mayores velocidad y desorden en el avance del coche la paralizaron por completo. Así, obligó a su acompañante a ser el héroe que la agarró y apretujó contra sí mismo.

Tras unos segundos de caos, final y afortunadamente, el carro chocó contra un árbol por el lado contrario a ellos, quedando las ramas a unos pocos centímetros. Las bestias seguían desbocadas y reiniciarían su carrera en cuanto les fuera posible, así que aprovecharon la única puerta no destrozada por el impacto, y que había servido como asegurador, para salir con las piernas aún temblando.

Las pocas milésimas de segundo usadas en recuperarse valieron la pena. Una vez recuperados del mayor susto de sus vidas echaron una oteada al lugar en el que habían caído y que, aparte de serles desconocido por completo, les heló la sangre.

Había muchísimos árboles, todos ellos mal cuidados y casi moribundos. Dichos árboles mostraban lo que a simple vista parecían protuberancias extrañas, pero que revelaron su aspecto como diversas partes de muñecas muy diferentes.

-¿Luljeta? ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

-No... Pero no me gusta, en absoluto.

Ninguno conocía alguna posible forma de regresar al pueblo, al hotel o siquiera al bosque. Ninguno sabía qué sitio era ese y por qué las muñecas colgando. Sólo sabían que debían ponerse en marcha para llegar a algún refugio hasta el día o serían la comida de las alimañas que merodeaban por el lugar.

El lugar iba volviéndose cada vez más tenebroso a cada paso que daban, encontrándose por todas partes miembros de muñecas que parecían haber sido torturados de las peores formas posibles. La oscuridad sólo potenciaba lo chocante, haciendo que desearan volver al Kleine Haushaults lo antes posible.

-¿Estás asustada?

-No.-Mintió Luljeta.

-Yo sí. Tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento una de ellas cobrará vida y me perseguirá para matarme profiriendo grititos ininteligibles.

-...No deberías pensar algo así. Sólo son muñecas.-No quedó claro si el mensaje iba dirigido a Feliciano o a ella misma.

No se dieron cuenta hasta que no quedó ninguna, pero a medida que habían ido introduciéndose en el bosque el número de juguetes había ido decreciendo. Lo notaron concretamente al llegar a un claro con una casa en el centro, que, contrariamente a lo que habían creído en un momento, sólo les dio mala espina.

-Tal vez halla un teléfono dentro.

Siguiendo tal pensamiento se acercaron a la que sería la puerta, pero ésta estaba cerrada y era demasiado grande y pesada como para poder abrirla. Luljeta observó a Feliciano muy empeñado en seguir intentándolo, así que se acercó a las ventanas.

Si hubiera podido habría gritado al observar ese horror de nuevo, pero otra vez el terror súbito la hizo frenarse. Había una parte de su mente que, sin embargo, estaba muy interesada en el morbo de la imagen, así que le hizo ver que las muñecas del interior eran más realistas que las del bosque, pareciendo casi bebés que alguien había desmembrado.

-No consigo abrir y...-Feliciano observó también las nuevas muñecas, pero, quién sabe de dónde, sacó valor y abrió la ventana, cayendo los juguetes con estruendo.

-¿Por qué?

-Tenemos que pasar dentro y buscar un teléfono. Aunque, me siguen dando mal rollo...-Dijo antes de entrar a una habitación vacía, seguido por ella.

No encontraron nada interesante, de modo que entraron a otra sala, desnuda también salvo por una estantería con lo que en un principio les parecieron cadáveres de niños, pero que no era así. En esta ocasión no les asustó especialmente, cada vez más acostumbrados a su aparición.

-Más que asustarme, voy a acabar odiando estas cosas. Juro que si algún día tengo un hijo o una hija nunca le compraré una muñeca.

-¿Y con qué jugarán?

-Trenes de juguete. O libros. Mi abuelo solía darme muchos libros, sobre todo Matemáticas, Música y Arte.

-El abuelo Vargas quería que fueras inteligente.

-Supongo. ¿Y el tuyo?

-No llegué a conocerlo. Me crió mi padre, el cual murió antes de mudarme.

-Yo es que ni conozco al energúmeno que preñó a mi madre hasta tres veces y se largó, teniendo la soberana desfachatez de venir a su funeral a reclamar herencia. Mis abuelos nos criaron. Él se llamaba Rómulo Vargas y siempre ponía mucho empeño en mí, decía que yo era muy listo y talentoso. Mi abuela Apanu prefería a Lovino porque afirmaba que era pasional y selectivo en las amistades, como ella. La realidad es que los dos solían cabrearse mucho y ser muy bordes, pero le inculcó su habilidad en la herrería y la mecánica. Muchos caballos metálicos que ves los hizo él. Carlo fue una auténtica sorpresa, y recibió cariño por parte de ambos, pero al ser tan joven no ha mostrado interés en ninguna materia, más allá de ser una casanova. Ve~, a los 14 años yo también lo era, pero ya cantaba el _Sole mio._

 _-_ ¿Qué es "Ve~"?

-Una contracción de _Bene_. No es que me halla vuelto loco o algo así. Y... No hay ningún teléfono.-Se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Cuando ella se puso a su lado se dejó caer en su hombro.

Permanecieron de nuevo en silencio. Por romperlo, se aventuró a preguntarle a Luljeta sobre su familia, encontrándose con una información sorprendente:

-Mi madre murió en el parto. Mi padre se hizo cargo de mí, aunque a veces era algo taciturno. Tenía una hermana mayor, a la que no recuerdo mucho, pues un día la violaron y asesinaron cuando volvía del colegio. Él se volvió aún más solitario, pero jamás me descuidó. Tuve pareja por mucho tiempo, y hasta tuvimos un hijo, con él fui muy feliz. Mi padre jamás cesó en su búsqueda del culpable de la muerte de mi hermana, y un día averiguó que era el alcalde del pueblo, denunciándolo. Sospechosamente, mi marido y mi hijo fueron asesinados y sospechosamente mi padre estaba en la escena del crimen con un cuchillo ensangrentado. Todos saben que fue él, pero nadie movió un dedo cuando le ejecutaron injustamente. Por eso, cuando hace dos años me pude ir lo hice.

-Es horrible...

-Da igual. El tiempo lo cura todo, y sobre todo cuando intentas ver todo lo positivo hasta en las pequeñas cosas. Por eso me enfadé cuando te empeñaste en que Roderich no era un asesino, porque no quiero que esto se derrumbe.-El tono aún contenía cierta tristeza.

-¡No se derrumbará! ¡Me tienes a mí y siempre me tendrás!-La abrazó súbitamente, pareciendo tener cinco años de nuevo.

-Si apenas te conozco...-Rió.

-Voy en serio. Así siempre habría sorpresas entre nosotros, lo que haría todo más divertido.-Volvió a acercarse de la misma manera que en el carruaje, pero esta vez encontrando sus labios. No hubo rechazo alguno.

Incluso le devolvió el beso. Se separaron y volvieron a juntarse, pero esta vez con más rapidez, como si no quisieran perder el tiempo. Por eso aceleraron el ritmo, pero cuando cayeron sobre el suelo y el abrigo morado ya había sido lanzado escucharon unos pequeños pasos del piso superior.

-Oh, no...

A esos primeros pasos se unieron más, e incluso les pareció oír unas risas infantiles muy agudas. No tardaron en oír las tablas de los estantes crujir. Sin perder mucho tiempo retrocedieron. En la habitación inicial ahora habían aparecido nuevas inquilinas que reían y se arrastraban como podían hacia ellos.

Gritaron e intentaron salir por la ventana, hallándola cerrada y atrancada. Seguramente las muñecas que estaban fuera riéndose y señalándoles como podían eran las responsables. Luljeta intentaba forzar la ventana mientras Feliciano contenía como podía a esas criaturas, sirviéndose de todo lo que estuviera por el suelo: Piedras, maderas... Al volver a agacharse notó un líquido claro en ambas manos. Miró a sus costados, viendo un muñeco de pelo castaño con la cabeza destrozada y una rubia con el único ojo no arrancado azul con tintes rosados.

-¡La he abierto!-Ella fue la primera en salir, aprovechando él para coger ambos.

Corrieron por el bosque siendo perseguidos por esas pequeñas aberraciones infernales. Parecían gritar "Mamá" una y otra vez, seguramente fueran de cuerda. Al principio fue fácil huir, pero cuando regresaron al bosque, aquellas bajo sus pies les agarraban, lo mismo con las colgadas en los árboles, que les dejaron varios arañazos y cortes en la cara.

No frenaron ni cuando el oxígeno llegaba con pinchazos en el pecho ni cuando sus piernas flaquearon. Llegaron al límite con el bosque real, el vigilado por Bastian Zwingli desde su cabaña. Estaban salvados.

Cuando se giraron vieron esos monstruitos darse la mano y regresar a su hogar mientras dijeron un _**"Volved**_ _ **pronto**_ _ **amigos. Recuperad**_ _ **vuestros**_ _ **huesos"**_.

Luljeta se abrazó a Feliciano y aunque le devolvió efusivamente el contacto, sabedor de cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos esa noche, una parte de él sabía lo que eran los huesos...


	7. Chapter 6

**Sueños**

La mascarada había continuado sin que nadie supiera que estaba pasándoles a dos de los asistentes.

De ese modo, Roderich había seguido hablando con aquellos a los que llamaba "Sus Majestades" acerca de un antiguo negocio que, si bien no salió del todo bien, permitió otorgarles bastos beneficios a ambas partes hasta ese momento.

-Se escapó hace relativamente poco, y tememos por la seguridad de nuestra pequeña sobrina.

-Sus padres viven muy lejos, y tal vez no puedan protegerla.

-No se preocupen, haré todo lo posible para capturarlo.

-Como si no hubieras cometido ya suficientes errores. Ya mandé a algunos de mis mejores agentes.

-¿Tienen nombre esos agentes?

-Klausz y Lukasiewicz.

-Espero que les vaya bien, no quiero que provoque más problemas de lo necesario.

-Esperemos...-El que debía ser el rey se alejó, siendo seguido por su esposa.

Observaron a esas parejas bailar y reír, contemplando toda esa hipocresía de esas parejitas que se complacían y luego se olvidarían a la mañana siguiente. Les pareció irónico que ellos siempre les hubieran acusado de no poseer ni corazón ni sentimientos cuando estaba claro que aquellas eran sus señas y esa clase de falsedades sus símbolos.

-Amelia, ¿quieres ver algo divertido?-Preguntó el hombre alto.

-Por supuesto, amorcito.

Él manejó esa realidad y de la que procedía para, por unos instantes, unirlas, deformándose la imagen del ojo. Tras unos segundos, volvió a separarlas, generando dolor de cabeza y confusión entre los asistentes.

Una nueva voz llegó hasta los oídos de la pareja Braginski-Jones. Al girarse vieron a su querida sobrina llevando un vestido azul largo muy elegante decorado con algunas rosas, seguramente de algún admirador.

-¡Nataliya, cariño!

-¡Tío Iván! ¡Tía Amelia! ¿Desde cuándo estáis aquí?

-Apenas unas horas, queríamos darte una sorpresa.

-Nos han dicho que eres de lo mejor en el teatro.

-Así es.

-Iván, ¿acaso no ves las flores? Deben ser de un admirador. -Amelia sonrió pícaramente, consiguiendo sonrojar a ambos.

-Se llama Ludwig y es de Alemania... Hemos quedado un par de veces...-Respondió Nataliya cohibida.-No sé si iba a venir aquí, es algo tímido y solitario. Seguramente esté en la biblioteca, y yo iba a irme allí hasta que os he visto.

-¿Y es muy fuerte tu "amigo'?

-Mucho, casi como el tío Iván.

Amelia e Iván se comunicaron telepáticamente. Tal vez si ella iba por ahí con alguien de constitución similar a Iván el demonio huiría al confundirlo con él. De todas formas, el rey había decidido ya cómo hacer acelerar a esos _daimoni._ Pero, para ello necesitaba hacerlo con la ayuda de su mujer y lo más rápido posible.

-Cariño, tenemos que irnos.

-¿No vais a bailar aunque sea un poco?

-Bueno. Pero sólo un baile, que tengo que descansar para ir a trabajar, ¿de acuerdo?-Podría ser el rey de los demonios pero, era incapaz de negar un capricho a la sobrina que había visto crecer.

Tomó a Nataliya de las manos e iniciaron un baile que pretendía ser poco ortodoxo porque lo disfrutaban como si fueran niños. Si bien las parejas no les prestaron atención sí hubo alguien que lo hizo y que huyó al único lugar en el que se sentía seguro además de su habitación: La biblioteca.

Con el semblante cabizbajo se dejó caer en una de las sillas, sintiendo frío, dolor y traición. Su mente rememoró el momento en que Nataliya estaba bailando y riendo con aquel desconocido, pensando en lo imbécil que había sido al enamorarse de una humana.

Una mujer que reconoció como Eloise Bonnefoy se acercó a él cantando algo en francés. La conocía principalmente por ser la jefa de Nataliya a la que había rechazado por ésta cuando se insinuó, lo que acabó con la no rechazada tirándole encima a su jefa el batido de la merienda de Grigori junto a un tirón de pelos; así que se extrañó al verla avanzar hacia él tan alegremente.

-Buenas tardes amigo mío.

-¿Amigo?

-Me has rechazado varias veces, eso cuenta como amigo.

-Creía que me tendría cierto rencor.

-Ni que fueras el último hombre del mundo. Tengo otros candidatos, algunos muy interesantes. Además, obsesionarse con alguien a quien no le gustas es algo un tanto insano, ¿no te parece?

-No sé... No he experimentado una obsesión con nadie...

-¿No te has enamorado nunca?-Preguntó Eloise con cierta pena.

-Desearía no haberlo hecho.

-¡Nunca digas eso! Piensa que el amor siempre que cierra una puerta abre una ventana. Tal vez Nataliya y tú no sois el uno para el otro, pero seguro que hay alguien más a quien le interesas. Mira, la bibliotecaria está haciéndote ojitos. Prueba.

Ludsig hizo caso a Eloise y se acercó a Emma. Seguía sin sentir nada muy profundo por la bibliotecaria, aunque considerase tierna su sonrisa tímida cuando la saludó.

-Hola, Emma.

-¡Ludwig! Te creía en la mascarada.

-Pasé unos minutos, pero no me pareció algo en lo que yo fuera a encajar.

-Tranquilo, nos pasa a todos. ¿Te gusta la cerveza? A pocas calles de aquí hay una cervecería, ¿qué te parecería ir luego...?

-Perdona, pero él ya tiene una cita.-Respondió otra voz femenina con tono enfadado.

Nataliya no parecía contenta en absoluto. ¿Quién se había creído esa tipa para intentar ligar con su novio? Se situó junto a él y le agarró del brazo sólo para demostrar que era su pareja y no de Emma. Eloise sacó una petaca llena con vino y dio un trago, sabiendo que iba a empezar un espectáculo digno de admirar: El espectáculo de los celos. Y estaba más que dispuesta a intervenir para animar esa lucha.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Ludwig.

-Sólo le muestro a esta zorra que no debe intentar robar novios ajenos.

-Tu novio vino aquí a hablar conmigo.

Nataliya miró a Ludwig entre interrogante y furiosa. Él no tardó en responder:

-Fui al baile y te vi bailando muy feliz con un hombre muy alto. Pensé que no tenías mucho interés en mí y vine hasta aquí.

-Era mi tío Iván. Iván Braginski.

-Esa excusa es la más vieja del libro.

-No mucho mejor que "invitar a una cerveza".

Ludwig permaneció ajeno a esa pelea verbal y visualizó en la mente la fotografía de los padres de Nataliya, y efectivamente, ese hombre era muy similar a Katerina Braginskiya. Le debía una disculpa por haber desconfiado de ella.

-Todo el mundo sabemos lo que hacéis las actrices con vuestros admiradores.-Emma hizo un gesto muy significativo con los dedos. Eloise gritó que era verdad.

-Eso es como decir que todas las bibliotecarias vivís sin sexo y amargadas, lo que en tu caso es verdad.-Eloise ahora le dio la razón.

-Nataliya, basta.-Intervino él al fin.-Siento mucho haber desconfiado de ti, y siento mucho haber estado a punto de cometer una estupidez.

-¿Pero esta zorra te gusta o no?

-Emma es una chica muy agradable y muy guapa.-La aludida esbozó una sonrisa.-Pero no es ella la que me ha robado el corazón.-Apoyó la mano en la mejilla de Nataliya, mirándola a los ojos.

-Qué mono...-Susurró Eloise antes de dar otro trago.

-Vámonos.-Arlovskaya se lo llevó de allí cogida de la mano.

-¿Qué crees que van a hacer?-Preguntó Emma inocentemente.

-Follar, _ma amie,_ follar.

Y mientras Ludwig iba a pasar una buena noche, Feliks creía que iba a tener la suya propia. Había decidido que, ante su brutal éxito en el ajedrez, podía hacer mejores apuestas, amasando una fortuna anormal.

-Bien, bien, Glik, compatriota, siento decirte esto pero _chcę moje pieniądze_ (Traducción: Quiero mi dinero).

El tal Glik se marchó contrariado y mientras Feliks recogía el dinero observó a alguien con traje blanco pararse ante él.

-¿Qué nos apostamos, amigo?

-Tu contrato, _drug_ (Traducción: Amigo).

Feliks alzó sus ojos, chocándose con los de Iván. Muchos _daimoni_ se habrían asustado al oír salir ese tratamiento de los labios del jefe, pero, como a él no le asustaba lo que a la mayoría, se limitó a sonreírle extrañado.

-¿Acaso ocurre algo?

-Aún no lo habéis encontrado.

-¡No se preocupe! ¡Ludwig y yo estamos localizando a cualquier persona susceptible!

-¿Ludwig?

-Mi compañero, el chico ese tan alto, rubio que siempre lleva el pelo hacia atrás.

-¡Olvidé que ese era el nombre de Klausz! Oh, entonces no podré convencerle del mismo modo que a ti, mi sobrina se ha encaprichado de él.

-¿Cómo que de la misma forma que a mí?

-Sígueme, Lukasiewicz.

El _daimoni_ siguió a su rey, por primera vez con miedo ante lo que pudiera hacer. Se encaminaron por distintos pasillos hasta encontrar una puerta pequeña y vieja oculta bajo el papel de pared. La energía de ese sitio era muy poderosa, lo que les permitió trasladarse a su mundo, tal como demostraba el abrigo negro largo de Feliks que componía su uniforme y que sólo allí era visible.

Iván esbozó una de sus sonrisas infantilonas y terroríficas mientras le señalaba una pared. Feliks se acercó encontrándose una realidad aún más distorsionada. Una voz de auxilio la deformó más aún, e incluso más cuando un joven que solía tener melena castaña y ojos claros se acercó suplicando ayuda.

-¡Toris!-Gritó Feliks mientras buscaba alguna falla en esa pared lisa.

-No puedes, _drug._

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?-Preguntó Feliks.

-Muy simple. ¿Recuerdas algo de tu vida pasada?

-Soy el único _daimoni_ que recuerda parte de su vida anterior completa.

-¡Magnífico! Quiero que te concentres en toda la ira y miedo que pudieras sentir y generes un desequilibrio en las dimensiones. Con ello harás que ese demonio no pueda entrar a un nuevo cuerpo o salir de alguno si ya poseyó a alguien. Si ya poseyó a cualquiera y se queda encerrado no podrá usar todo su poder, y cuando quisiera matar a alguien no lo haría del todo bien.

-¿No se notaría en el pueblo?

-Los humanos normales sólo son sensibles por sí mismos a nuestro mundo cuando duermen. No creo que nadie vaya a dormir esta noche...

-¿Y si me niego?

-Toris no saldrá de allí.

La sola perspectiva de perder a Toris hizo que los ojos se le humedecieran, pero lo que le hizo llorar definitivamente fue recordar su muerte.

Nataliya recordaba haber entrado en su habitación acompañada de Ludwig después de haber estado una hora en la cafetería que tanto les gustaba a los dos por casi una hora y sin que les trajeran los pedidos. Pero ahora, estaba en un lugar radicalmente diferente.

Al abrir la puerta sintiendo el abrazo de su compañero encontró la más profunda oscuridad. Extrañada, pues la luz se suponía automática, encendió el interruptor. La oscuridad continuó en buena parte del desnudo cuarto, excepto en el centro, donde se intuían unas baldosas doradas y una retorcida escalera tan negra como la boca de un lobo.

-¿Sabes si ese café llevaba algo raro?-Ludwig no respondió a la pregunta, sino que se convirtió en una sombra gigantesca y voló por el eje de la escalera.

Nataliya volvió a acusar al café de esa ilusión mientras buscaba el tacto de Ludwig, pero no sintió más que vacío a su alrededor. Escuchó una voz femenina llamarla desde la escalera y cuando se asomó encontró a una mujer castaña con vestido verde.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Tranquila...-La mujer se acercó a ella y la empujó por la escalera.

Debería haber sido doloroso, pero pareció como si no hubiese caído. Al levantarse vio una escena muy rara. Un bebé lloraba desde su carrito y cuando la paleta de colores parecía volverse roja y negra, una sombra similar a la que se había transformado Ludwig emergió y se introdujo en ese roñoso carrito, incrementando el llanto.

-¡No!-Se asomó al carrito, hallando a esa sombra, que emergió y parció devorarla con horribles fauces.

No sintió Nataliya dolor alguno. Se encontró en un pasillo donde se celebraba una fiesta.

El que debía ser el jefe, un encapuchado, les pidió que fueran a la mesa, no sin antes apreciar las piezas que se habían cazado.

La turba obligó a Nataliya a moverse arrastrándola por muchos pasillos y riendo ante la imagen de niños asesinados y con aberturas en su cuerpo.

Ella quiso vomitar ante la imagen, pero antes siquiera de poder tener una arcada la llevaron hasta una mesa. La sentaron a la fuerza y miles de ojos esperaron a su posible reacción al servirle un corazón aún palpitante, presumiblemente de alguna de las víctimas exhibidas por ese banquete de psicópatas.

Efectivamente, vomitó a un lado, no sólo ante su plato sino al ver como comían los demás. Eso debió llamar la atención de los tres encapuchados principales, pues con un gesto convirtieron a los asistentes en esqueletos que formaron una muralla tras ellos. Se descubrieron como otros esqueletos al ver que ella seguía igual y se acercaron peligrosamente mientras la realidad se deformaba.

-Ven con nosotros...

-¡No!-Gritó Nataliya sintiendo una explosión de energía y despertando súbitamente.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Ludwig con preocupación mientras regresaba con su pedido.

Nunca se habían movido de la cafetería. Nataliya se había quedado dormida ante la espera de sus pedidos y había tenido una pesadilla. Suspiró aliviada al saber que nada era real. Le explicó lo sucedido a su pareja, quien, con un mohín entre enfadado y asustado, le pidió volver al hotel, creyéndose ambos a salvo.

En el mundo gobernado por Iván, éste vio a Feliks Lukasiewicz caer sobre sus rodillas, exhausto. Se acercó a él cargado con un arma contundente que habría usado si el _daimoni_ no se hubiera explicado:

-Evité que entrara en el cuerpo de una tal Nataliya Arlovskaya.

Iván pareció contento de verdad ante esa información. Feliks continuó más confiado:

-Pero, no sé si puedo evitar que vuelva a otro cuerpo, necesitaría un nuevo impulso... ¡No dañe a Toris! ¡Haga que recuerde algo más de mi vida anterior!

Iván apoyó su mano en la rubia cabellera, no tardando en escuchar gimoteos por parte de Feliks mientras repetía una y otra vez _"Ludwig, ¿por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Cómo pudiste?"._

Emma lloraba en un rincón del bosque. Una mujer llegó hasta ella y le tendió un pañuelo.

-Muchas gracias.

-Todas hemos llorado así alguna vez, amiga.

-Gracias de nuevo. Me llamo Emma.-Tendió la mano a la desconocida.

-Un placer, Emma. Yo soy **Erzsébet.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Psiquiátrico**

-Un placer, Erzsébet. Un nombre muy bonito, sin duda.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué lloras?

-Verás, conocí a un chico. Era muy mono, tímido y dulce. El caso es que se lo ha llevado una zorra que encima se chuleó delante de mí.

-Entiendo. ¿Sabes? A mí también me han quitado muchas cosas, y necesito encontrar un viejo libro mío para poder recuperarlas.

-Me encantaría ayudarte.

-Y a mí me gustaría ayudarte a vengarte de esa zorra. ¿Y si colaboramos?-Preguntó Erzsébet con falsa inocencia.

Emma sólo asintió, pensando en algo similar a una broma pesada o algún tipo de humillación contra Nataliya, pero no imaginó que a Erzsébet la piel se le caería a tiras mientras el fuego rodeaba sus existencias. Pese a la sorpresa, no huyó, quizá porque algo en lo más profundo de su subconsciente le mostró que esa era la forma correcta de vengarse.

Mientras, Feliks seguía llorando en una esquina bajo la atenta mirada del señor Braginsky, sin quedar muy claro si vigilaba su experimento o si cumplía su, por otra parte bien ganada, fama de sádico incansable.

-Recuerdo todo el dolor. Ese día nefasto no estaba solo, había gente: Había ancianos, había mujeres, niños. Niños pequeños. A todos nosotros nos llevaron allí... Siento como si volviera a ahogarme... Sólo que ahora no puedo arañar ninguna pared como hice entonces... Y nadie más lo hará...-Gimoteó.

-¿Es suficiente estímulo o debo hacerle algo a Toris Laurinatis?

-¡No! ¡Es más que suficiente, su poderosa Majestad!-Le aduló por si el rey de verdad pretendiera dañar a Toris.

Concentrándose en lo horrible de sus recuerdos, Feliks fue capaz no sólo de evitar la posesión, sino que la bloqueó por un tiempo que, si bien para él no fueron más que unos segundos, en Musiker Seele habían pasado dos meses, cada vez más cerca del aniversario de la tragedia que fue el Gran Incendio.

La desaparición de Emma fue muy sonada, y su pelea previa con Nataliya lo fue aún más, de modo que las visitas de Allistair Kirkland habían aumentado, y con él el buen humor y el vientre de Eloise.

Ese día había vuelto a aparecer, enfadando a la bailarina, cada vez más aquejada por sueños extraños y lo que más miedo le daba: Empezaba a soñar despierta. Su falta de sueño se juntó a su indignación al saber que era inocente, así como al odio que sentía al policía por su falta de ética y profesionalidad.

-Deje de acosarnos a mí y a Ludwig.-Amenazó.

-Entiéndelo: Compartes compañía con Irina Malevich y Mina Beckham y después de tu discusión con Emma van Kriej, ésta desapareció. Eres el único punto en común.

-¿Y qué móvil podría tener para quitarlas de en medio? Es que no suelo oírlo porque el barrigón de preñada de Eloise me tapa las orejas.

Una vena se marcó en la frente de Allistair, pero contuvo su enfado repentino y se decidió a explicar su teoría:

-Irina y Mina llevaban una vida "disoluta", por así decirlo, que podría amenazar tu intento de enganchar a tu novio. Cuando las hiciste desaparecer él estaba libre, pero como Emma seguía pillada, tuviste que actuar.

-¿Sabes que tus teorías dan asco?

-¡Más de veinte casos resueltos dicen lo contrario, hija de...!-Volvió a controlar su ira antes de finalizar el insulto.-Si no es así, explícate.

-No tengo mucha relación con ninguna. Sobre el estilo de vida de Irina, iba a casarse y dejar la compañía. Su tío, que apareció asesinado al poco tiempo, fue el último que le vio con vida, como le dije a su ayudante, esa chica morena a la que debería volver a llamar, puesto que era más válida para el puesto que usted. Mina seguramente se fue con un admirador, revise su cuerpo y verá que pistas genéticas puede conseguir. Y sobre Emma, aunque intentó quitarme a Ludwig, sé tanto como usted, salvo que no me invento teorías estúpidas. Si ya tengo al chico, ¿para qué iba a fastidiarla con un intento de asesinato?

-Por si se le ocurría volver a intentarlo.

-Usted no sabe todo lo que él me quiere. No tiene ojos para otra, y, además, si los tuviera, rompería con él, porque es lo lógico si alguien te engaña.

-No te creo.

-Pues no me crea. Cuando tenga mejores pruebas, investigue el asesinato, pero deje de inventarse teorías estúpidas.

Y con gran chulería, Nataliya se fue de la sala y el teatro ante la mirada desconfiada del resto de integrantes de la compañía. Le habría encantado girarse y gritarles, o devolverles la mirada, pero con esas sospechas sobre ella, prefería no agravar las cosas. Madamme Bonnefoy se acercó a ella para decirle que no la creía una asesina, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa.

Ante miradas acusatorias que la terminarían por agobiar el día más cercano, regresó a su habitación, a la que consideraba un refugio. Se dejó caer en la enorme cama mientras cerraba sus ojos, pero en lugar de oscuridad, sólo recibió un destello de luz muy intensa que permitía ocultar algún órgano aún sangrante con poca pinta de animal sobre una mesa. Una voz le instaba a que lo comiera.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, confusa. Dio una mirada al dormitorio mientras repasaba su vida previa a ir a Musiker Seele, queriendo llorar por tristeza y terror. Posiblemente, la presión era la causante de esos sueños, y si se marchaba pronto, podría relajarse y dormir mejor. Tomó una maleta y desperdigó las posesiones que tenía en el armario en su interior. Al mirarse al espejo, éste le devolvió su imagen junto a la de Ludwig, lo que le hizo ver que tenía que avisarle de su partida.

Volvió a sentarse, porque tarde o temprano él se acercaría a verla, como siempre hacía. Una idea que consideró más correcta sustituyó a esa, de modo que escribió en una nota que iba a dejar la compañía y el pueblo. Si quería irse con ella, le esperaría en la estación de tren, pero si no era así, al día siguiente se marcharía y entendería que habían roto.

Pasaron varias horas desde que Nataliya había abandonado la habitación. Ludwig ahora revisaba la nota desde su propia dimensión. Con gesto serio se dirigió ante su rey.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Lukasiewicz ha fallado por un momento, y tu presencia podría animarle a reavivar la perturbación que creó.

Feliks lo miró con miedo y odio, algo muy extraño para alguien anteriormente tan divertido y alegre.

-¿Eres tú el que con tu perturbación provocabas pesadillas?-Le preguntó directamente a su compañero.

-¿Quieres saber las pesadillas que tendré yo ahora por tu culpa?-El tono rabioso sorprendió a Ludwig más incluso que el mensaje.

-Venga, _daimonis,_ no quiero peleas, quiero a ese demonio ante mí. Juro que cuando sea así, me comeré su parado corazón.

Feliks volvió a concentrarse, pero la brecha fue mucho menor, de unas cuantas horas.

-No puedo controlarle.

-¿Por qué?

-Alguien asesinó su contenedor humano. El contenedor está en un psiquiátrico dentro de su radio de acción. No sé si ha podido huir muy lejos.

La sonrisa de Emma solía ser similar a la boca de un gato, quizá la única imperfección visible en ella. Aunque la conocía de poco, Nataliya detestaba especialmente esa sonrisa boba, de modo que no supo si asustarse o si atacar cuando al despertarse pudo verla a pocos centímetros de su cara, permitiendo ver un punto rojizo en sus ojos verdes.

-¡Buenos días bella durmiente! -Nataliya quiso revolverse para darle un puñetazo, pero la anestesia seguía siendo muy fuerte.

¿Dónde se encontraba? Lo último que recordaba era haber cogido un coche de caballos y empezar a soñar con un piano de una realidad gris y con la cola bajada, pero emitiendo música.

Intentó al menos insultarla, pero sus labios también estaban entumecidos. Sólo podía mover los ojos, y así lo hizo:

Primero vio una mesita con útiles médicos que junto a la caja aterciopelada llena de instrumental sólo hizo que se diera cuenta del objetivo de Emma y sintiera un sudor frío bajarle por la espalda.

Al lado de la vieja camilla en la que estaba había otra con una ya inútil lámpara sobre ella. El lugar, por la suciedad que lo cubría y lo destrozado que estaba, mostraba un desuso y descuido magistral. Las pintadas podrían ser obras de gente ociosa tras el abandono o de locos que residieron allí.

-Los médicos nos torturaban día y noche.-Habló Emma con una voz distinta a la suya, algo que Nataliya no había notado antes.-No era raro que no salieras de aquí, y menos lo era que aprovecharan los restos. Recuerdo que a veces ni se molestaban en ocultarlo. Eran unos cerdos cabrones. Por suerte, mi amado Roderich me sacó de aquí antes de que me cocinaran o expusieran. Sí, solían exponer los cadáveres, los que no habían sido amputados para aderezar la sopa. Recuerdo sobre todo a un tipo llamado Berwald Oxenstierna, buen médico y mejor persona, el único bondadoso; él me hizo superar la pérdida de mi hijo con dedicación y esfuerzo; desgraciadamente todo cambió cuando se dejó manipular por ese esqueleto hijo de la gran puta de Tino Väinämöinën. Hay quien dice que construyó un palacio hecho de todos a los que torturó. Por mucho que lo odiara, he de reconocer que admiré su forma de torturar a sus semejantes, siempre he necesitado saber qué tipo de felicidad pudo hallar en hacer daño a enfermos indefensos y cómo atrajo a alguien como Berwald. Y era porque el torturar y luego exponer era algo suyo, era la firma que dejaba y que le haría ser recordado. Al cabo de un tiempo yo creé mi propia firma, por la que seré siempre recordada, algo tan simple como romper una muñeca en el bosque y decir que son los hijos que nunca pude tener. Si tan sólo ello pudiera darme una familia de verdad al lado de mi amor...-Suspiró quien hablara a través del cuerpo de la bibliotecaria.

Nataliya la vio tomar unas tijeras y limpiarlas con un poco de alcohol, como si temiera contagiarle alguna enfermedad a su víctima. Las acercó peligrosamente a su cara, aumentando el olor al desinfectante y haciendo que sintiera el frío y duro metal sobre su delicada piel; pero, Emma debió pensarlo mejor porque depositó de nuevo las tijeras en la mesa al contemplar la mirada azul aterrorizada. Rebuscó algo en el maletín, mientras Nataliya volvía a mirar rápidamente a todas direcciones, sintiendo que parte de su cuerpo actuaba ante los mensajes de su cerebro. Tensó los músculos en varias ocasiones para generar movimiento, pero sólo consiguió sentir más el corte del bisturí en su brazo, gritando al instante.

-¡No!-El filo metálico bajó por su extremidad dejando un reguero de sangre y carne abierta tras él.

-Creía que eras más fuerte, pero tu fuerza parece ser sólo mental o espiritual, psíquica, podríamos decir. ¿Acaso no recuerdas las primeras pesadillas? ¡No me dejaste entrar en tu cuerpo, zorra del tres al cuarto!-Nataliya al fin reconoció la voz como la de la mujer que la arrojaba por las escaleras, lo que sólo hizo que volviera a tensarse y relajarse hasta caer de la cama.

Nunca pensó que una caída podría ser tan fantástica. Vio acercarse a esa loca con el bisturí en alto y se defendió dándole una patada desde el suelo. Se levantó no sin dificultad, y con las piernas aún temblando, volviendo a sufrir una acometida, esta vez con dos cuchillos clavándose entre la clavícula y el hombro profundamente, sintiendo u dolor horrible que no impidió que placara a Emma o como se llamara, pues aún herida y semidrogada seguía siendo más fuerte tras todos sus años de dura disciplina bailando.

Pero, las piernas aún le temblaban mientras corrían, cayéndose varias veces en su intento de huida y sólo volviendo a reaccionar cuando sentía el gélido aliento de quien la perseguía. En un intento desesperado por esconderse se escabulló por el hueco de una puerta cubierta con tablones, hallando una serie de cadáveres en descomposición colgando de las paredes. Egoístamente se alegró por carecer de sentido del olfato, contemplando el horror que el tal Tino Väinämöinën había generado.

Escuchó pasos acercarse, y era consciente de que no era un cadáver precisamente, con lo que echó a correr a través del túnel, resbalando al llegar a una sala con un charco de sangre de alguna pobre infeliz que debió ser desnudad y quién sabe más antes de su destino final a juzgar por los objetos tirados en el suelo. Los maniquíes masculinos con ropa también ensangrentada lo confirmaban.

Se levantó ignorando los cuchillos aún más profundos por la caída. Sintió que le tiraban del pelo y la arrastraban por el suelo con la misma dinámica de sangre y suciedad que el resto del lugar hasta una habitación con, en principio, una solitaria silla en el centro. Al tratar de soltarse, con ayuda de sus uñas, y volver a huir por el oscuro pasillo con las marcas del tiempo y los desesperados, Emma o quien fuera la tomó por el cuello y la lanzó contra el suelo, aprovechando su estado para arrastrarla y sentarla.

-Todo saldrá bien...-Susurró.

Pero, nada iba a salirle bien a esa mujer, fuera quien fuera esa personalidad. Antes de poder clavarle una jeringuilla llena de un líquido sospechoso, Nataliya sacó un cuchillo de los que aún tenía clavados, no sin dolor, y la apuñaló en el vientre.

La jeringa cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en el acto. Nataliya fue consciente de su ventaja y blandiendo los cuchillos como si de una profesional se tratara, volvió a abalanzarse contra su captora, acertando en su vientre en repetidas ocasiones, pero sin darle el golpe de gracia. Emma trató de huir, pero Nataliya le clavó uno de los cuchillos en el gemelo, haciéndola gritar.

-¡Para! ¡Para, por favor!

-Seas quien seas: Él es mío y sólo mío, y nadie me lo quitara.

Las últimas imágenes de la pobre bibliotecaria fueron la bailarina asestándole más golpes hasta el definitivo en el pecho, tras lo cual sus ojos vacíos se clavaron en el reguero de sangre y la cruz que su padre le había regalado.

La mirada de odio de Feliks le dolía en el alma. ¿Qué le había hecho para que de repente le hablase con sequedad? ¿Sería algo de su desconocida vida anterior, antes de la segunda caída de los demonios que hizo retroceder a la humanidad, pese a que los humanos habían progresado tanto? Se hacía esas preguntas mientras se acercaban al edificio que destacaba sobre los árboles y recortaba el cielo.

Pronto dejó de pensar sobre esos temas. Era tarde, así que debían darse prisa para atrapar a ese engendro, y una vez hecho, correría todo lo que pudiera hasta la estación y se iría con su amada lejos de allí. En un principio, Ludwig había considerado despedirse de Feliks y el recién liberado Toris como era debido, con una buena fiesta; pero viendo la cara de Lukasiewicz, casi seguro que éste daría una alegre fiesta por su huida. Un grito le alertó, especialmente al reconocer la lastimosa voz como la de Nataliya.

-¡Nataliya!

-¡Ludwig!

Corrió a su encuentro, hallándola cubierta de sangre y con heridas profundas. Su rostro pasó de la preocupación a la ira en un segundo.

-¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

-Fue Emma...-Gimoteó Nataliya.-Me drogó y me llevó aquí, donde nos clavó cuchillos...

-¿Nos? ¿Había alguien más?

-Sí, pero no sé quién era. Me pidió los cuchillos que ella me clavó y se abalanzó sobre ella mientras yo escapaba.

-¡Vamos rápido al pueblo!

-¡No! Ese imbécil de Kirkland nunca me creería. Y ya estoy bien, mira.-Mostró sus heridas vendadas.-Aproveché que era un hospital para curarme. Quiero irme de aquí lo antes posible. Sólo tengo que ponerme otra ropa que me cubra las heridas y volveré a Minsk. Sergei me dejó muchas posesiones. ¿Querrías disfrutarlas conmigo?-Tomó sus manos y le miró con ojos suplicantes

-Por supuesto, amor mío.-Apretó sus manos y las acercó a sus labios.

Nataliya esbozó una sonrisa dulce mientras planeaba en su cabeza la futura boda que lo uniría a ella y sólo a ella para el resto de sus vidas. Se dieron un pequeño beso antes de partir tomados de la mano hacia la estación de tren.

Mientras, Feliks observó el estado del cadáver de Emma mientras pensaba que dos asesinos fríos y calculadores se habían unido. En un estado en que no sabía si horrorizarse o apenarse, la sangre de la víctima formó unas letras escarlatas con el mensaje de Erzsébet:

 **"Volveremos** **a** **estar** **junto** **MUY** **PRONTO"**


	9. Chapter 8

**Los** **huesos**

Los eventos ocurridos en el bosque de las muñecas rotas habían pasado a ser una mera anécdota en la vida de Luljeta y Feliciano. Habían vuelto a acercarse una vez más, durante el día y porque Bastian Zwingli les había obligado a mostrarle el lugar de donde salieron al borde de un ataque de pánico y con heridas poco profundas. Los servicios de guardabosques recogieron y quemaron esos pequeños engendros que poco les molestarían ya. Así la única preocupación de la pareja pasó a ser las habladurías en torno a ellos basadas en la diferencia de edad de casi seis años, teniendo él 21 y ella 27. Afirmaban también que ahora Roderich andaba muy enfadado con el sobrino de su fallecida esposa porque, aparentemente, pretendía haber cortejado a la albanesa. De modo que contaban las horas para que esa pareja se rompiera o fuera rota pacífica o violentamente.

A Feliciano esas habladurías no le eran tan indiferentes como a su novia desde mes y medio (cuando quemaron las muñecas y se repusieron del pánico), de modo que cuando solían estar en público dejaba de ser tan dulce y romántico y pasaba a ser alguien más triste y reservado. Por ejemplo, ese día estaban dando un agradable paseo por el pueblo, el cual era un lugar precioso y acogedor, pero dejaba escuchar los murmullos a su paso.

Feliciano aceleró hasta llegar al teatro, donde iban a realizarle una prueba importantísima para sustituir, con su voz o su violín, algunos números de la compañía por las muchas bajas que estaban teniendo. Por supuesto, su novia iba con él, viéndose obligada a acelerar para poder entrar a la vez. Él se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios, pero la mirada de una anciana hizo que cambiara la trayectoria a su mejilla.

-Comienza.-Pidió Eloise.

Apoyó el violín sobre su brazo y le arrancó dulces notas de una melodía frenética pero que parecía relatar una historia tan hermosa como para él lo era Luljeta. Una historia que a él le parecía la de un amor frenético, en la que imaginaba a una pareja huir por una escalera de caracol pensando en cada momento especial que les habían llevado a alejarse de una vida anterior. Con la última nota esa pareja imaginaria alcanzó la puerta.

-¿Qué le ha parecido?

-Eres increíble, jovencito. Ven mañana para empezar tus actuaciones.

Una sonrisa alcanzó el rostro de Feliciano. Se encontraba en tal estado de felicidad que no fue capaz de recordar muy bien el camino al hotel más allá de haber cogido un coche de caballos.

Su alegría fue disipándose a medida que entraba en el edificio, calmándose. Bajo el refugio de las paredes del lugar se animó al fin a abrazar a Luljeta y darle un cálido beso en la mejilla que ella respondió con una risa dulce. Dicho panorama cambió por completo una vez entraron en su dormitorio, formando ella una seria mueca de disgusto.

-¿Tanto te molesta que nos vean juntos?

-Yo...

-¿Acaso te averguenzas de mí?

-¡Claro que no! Lo que ocurre es...

-¿Es?

-Me molesta mucho tener que escuchar cuchicheos a mis espaldas cada vez que sencillamente paseamos juntos o similar. Me enfada, y sé que no debería, pero me agobia igualmente.

-Al principio es difícil. Pero, a medida que pasa el tiempo, aprendes a ignorar muchas cosas.

-¿Tú crees que seré capaz?

-Claro.

Feliciano se dejó caer sobre el colchón, haciendo rebotar un libro con tapas azules que se apresuró a recoger. Abrió una página cualquiera mientras Luljeta se acurrucaba junto a él, apoyándose en el brazo que la rodeó y la atrajo hacia sí. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fijó en el libro.

-¿Qué lees?

-La verdad, sólo dice tonterías.-Respondió él apresuradamente mientras lo cerraba y lo lanzaba, recibiendo una mirada confusa.-He pensado que por qué voy a leer algo tan aburrido si tengo a una dama tan bella como tú en mi cama.

Feliciano se movió y se puso encima de ella apoyado sobre sus manos para no aplastarla. Respondió al movimiento que hizo Luljeta al abrazar su cuello inclinándose hacia ella para besarla con cariño y pasión. Notó sus cálidas manos sobre su cara para aventurarse a desabrochar un par de botones del chaleco. Con una sonrisa pícara, Luljeta se deshizo del abrazo y dejó la cama.

-Dejé algo especial en el armario.-Explicó con sensualidad.

-¡No!-Feliciano se levantó muy deprisa y se interpuso en su camino al armario.-No creo que sea necesario.

-Venga, te va a gustar.

Consiguió apartar a Feliciano, que la jaló por el brazo mientras ella abría el armario, mostrándolo vacío salvo por los dos esqueletos en su interior.

Luljeta dio un grito, pero pronto Feliciano le tapó la boca hasta que cesó en su intento.

-¿Qué es eso?-Su volumen de voz seguía siendo alto, estando alterada y asustada al mismo tiempo.

-Son Maria y Lovino. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijeron las muñecas sobre los huesos? Si reunía los huesos de los muertos y las muñecas que los representaban, tras un ritual podrían volver a la vida.

-¡Estás loco!-Gritó atemorizada no tanto por la situación como por el tono y la mirada de Feliciano.

- _Ve~,_ lo estaría si tuviera que matar a alguien, pero no es así.

-¡Déjame!

-¡Te demostraré que no estoy loco!-Feliciano apretó aún más su brazo, haciendo más doloroso el forcejeo.

Ayudándose con su pie recogió el libro, se acercó al armario, dejando ver que las muñecas estaban a los pies de los esqueletos. Abrió una pagina con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba a Luljeta pese a que ella le clavara las uñas, le mordiera o le golpease. Antes de que gritara, pronunció unas palabras en algún idioma extraño.

Al principio no ocurrió nada. Todo comenzó a los segundos, cuando uno de los dos se giró hacia ellos y profirió un grito infernal. El otro esqueleto siguió el ejemplo y gritó. Luljeta salió de su fase de asombro y consiguió soltarse y correr hacia la puerta.

-¡Maria, Lovino! ¡Soy yo!-Gritaba él de felicidad hasta que el esqueleto con el cráneo menos perjudicado le dio un arañazo profundo en la cara. Ante tal hecho tomó el libro y volvió a leer algo entre dientes.

Luljeta consiguió abrir la puerta, girándose cuando escuchó varios objetos caer al suelo, siendo estos los huesos. Feliciano observaba al frente, pareciendo estar en trance por unos segundos. El libro se desvaneció entre los dedos del joven, que con un gesto brusco tomó su abrigo y se marchó sin prestar atención alguna a Luljeta.

-¿Feliciano? ¡Feliciano!-Su mente le hizo olvidar por un breve segundo lo que había ocurrido, pero la mirada a los huesos le hizo recordar qué buscaba.

Corrió al despacho de Roderich Edelstein, esperando poder contarle lo sucedido, pero lo encontró vacío por completo. Una nota reposaba en el escritorio, indicando que se hallaba en el antiguo almacén de su esposa.

Para Luljeta, Erzsébet había sido una simple florista, así que imaginó que el lugar debía ser algún invernadero inofensivo al que cualquier coche de caballos podría llevarla sin problemas.

Roderich estaba tranquilo, sentado en la silla frente al viejo piano. Recordó los días en que tocaba el piano mientras Erzsébet vestía las muñecas de trapo correspondientes en su fabricación concretamente a la sala de al lado.

Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica ante lo lejana que le resultaba esa alegre memorización. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla hasta el piano, escuchando por primera vez los pasos ante la puerta. Tensó su cuerpo ante la posibilidad de que fuera un ladrón o alguno de esos imbéciles que habían quemado la obra de su mujer como si de papel viejo se tratara, pero los pasos avanzaron a la sala contigua, desde donde se escuchó un sonido similar a rasgaduras de ropa.

Ilusionado ante una imposible vuelta a la vida de Erzsébet, Roderich corrió y abrió bruscamente la sala, hallando las mismas muñecas de tela que él mismo había llevado allí para intentar recuperar el viejo almacén tras la quema por los guardas. Sin embargo, encontró algo distinto: El sobrino de su mujer estaba allí, torturando él los muñecos de muy diversas formas.

-¿Roderich?-La voz no era de Feliciano, sino que era una voz que el músico conocía muy bien...

-¿Erzsébet? ¡Eres tú!-Se acercó a Erzsébet con la alegría marcada en su voz y en su rostro.-¿Cómo estás, amor mío?

-Muerta.

-Lo sé. Vaya pregunta estúpida. Siento lo que pasó, te debo muchas explicaciones, pero no encontraba ninguna forma de comunicarme contigo.

-He estado poseyendo gente últimamente: Ígor Malevich, Isabel Fernández, Emma van Kriej y ahora a mi sobrino. Yo también necesitaba hablar contigo urgentemente, pero a veces nadie se dejaba poseer o me descubrían y debía huir. Y ahora te acusan a ti de todo eso.

-A mí eso me da igual, sólo me duele cuando dicen que yo te maté deliberadamente, y no fue así.

-¿No?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Recuerdas lo feliz que estuviste cuando me dijiste que volvías a estar embarazada? Quería asegurarme que esta vez todo saliera bien, e hice un pacto con el jefe de los demonios: Si él recibía mi alma tras un incendio que yo mismo provocase, nuestro hijo nacería sano. Cuando me salvaste y esa columna te aplastó, decidió compensarme dotando mi música de un carisma inigualable, pero no he parado de añorarte.

-¿Y esa Maria Beildschmidt?-Preguntó Erzsébet con ciertos celos.

-No soportaba tu ausencia, así que manipulé los caballos que al día siguiente me acompañarían al pueblo. Maria y Luigi quisieron huir juntos y lo hicieron por la noche usando ese carro.

-Vaya, Roderich, no pensé que me amaras tanto.

-Te amo tanto que...

Luljeta había estado varios segundos tomando aire para superar el horrible recuerdo que le trajo la casa situada en el anterior Bosque de las Muñecas Rotas. Una vez hecho abrió la puerta con decisión, escuchando el murmullo difuso de unas voces desde el piso de arriba. Se había dirigido allí y había apoyado la oreja en la puerta de la sala en la que se fabricaban muñecas de tela, escuchando el horrible final que la frase de Roderich le había destinado:

-...que entregaré el corazón de Luljeta Hoxha al demonio para que tú obtengas su cuerpo.-Un gemido de terror salió de la garganta de la asistente.

La puerta se abrió de imprevisto, agarrándola Roderich del cabello y tirándola contra el suelo para atarle las muñecas por encima de la cabeza más fácilmente. La volteó y le debió parecer que pataleaba y gritaba mucho de modo que la drogó con una jeringuilla oculta en su zapato. Después, siguiendo un extraño ritual, le cortó el pelo.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Es muy guapa. Entiendo qué vio Feli en ella.

-Pronto tú estarás en ella.

Roderich había recuperado una energía poco habitual en él. Le guiaba la posibilidad de recuperar a quien había amado locamente, sin pensar que ella ya había sucumbido a sus designios demoníacos. Oculta entre las cuerdas del piano encontró la copia manual de ese esquivo libro sobre espiritismo. Con una sonrisa en los labios vio a Erzsébet amordazar a Luljeta, haciendo que esbozara una sonrisa.

-Muy pronto podremos estar juntos mi amor.

-Pronto. Y lo estaremos hasta que nos quedemos reducidos a huesos.

No tuvieron ningún otro contacto cariñoso hasta que Roderich empezó a entonar con su voz suave y clara algún canto en un idioma que bien podría haber sido sacado de lo más profundo del averno:

- _Oem onimod sidroc saitimirp oreffo_. _Oem onimod sidroc saitimirp oreff_ o. _Oem..._

El canto sólo ayudó a hacer funcionar definitivamente a la droga previa. Hasta entonces, Luljeta había entendido que Roderich y Feliciano iban a arrancarle el corazón en cuanto pudieran para dárselo al demonio. Había intentado reaccionar pero ya ni sentía el frío y duro suelo de mármol ni los mechones de su suave cabellera que le habían cortado y sobre los que aún reposaba. Su vista se tornó oscura con ese tercer inicio de verso, una vez se hubo rendido, sólo deseando que al quitarle el órgano no le doliera demasiado.

-¿Está muerta?-Preguntó Erzsébet.

-No. Sólo duerme. Y ahora, amor mío, relájate.

La voz de Roderich inundó aún más la sala. Los mechones cortados se volvieron brillante flores que flotaban en el aire alrededor de una figura difusa al principio, aunque con su nitidez máxima mostraba el verdadero aspecto de la esposa de Edelstein.

-Estoy... Estoy...-No le dio tiempo a llorar de felicidad.

El cuerpo de Feliciano había caído nada más salir el espíritu de su tía. Tosió un par de veces ante la mirada de la pareja. Finalmente se fijó en su novia, con un aspecto cadavérico.

-¿Qué habéis hecho, hijos de puta?-Su ira fue más que patente incluso cuando comprobó las constantes vitales como correctas.

-Feliciano, necesito su cuerpo para darle de nuevo la vida a Erzsébet.

-¿La que tú le arrebataste, cerdo?

-¡Yo no la maté!-Gritó Roderich, amenazándole con una batuta metálica demasiado afilada.

-Lo sé, escuché vuestra conversación, y por mucho que la ames, ¡no puedes darle la vida mediante la brujería!

-Tú has intentado hacer eso con Luigi, o Lovino, como mejor le llames.-Intervino Erzsébet.-Por eso te localicé sin alertar al que últimamente evita la mayoría de mis posesiones o las bloquea. Y ahora, más te vale darnos a la chica.

-¡No! Vosotros queríais hijos. Pues bien, ella es hija de alguien que se pondría triste si la perdiera.

Roderich se arrepintió de lo sucedido, pero Erzsébet, desde sus instintos más malignos, soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y qué?

-No lo haré.-Roderich lanzó su arma al suelo en señal de paz con el italiano.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo quiero recuperar a mi mujer, no a ti.-Tomó su batuta y la clavó en el pecho del espectro.

La boca de Erzsébet se torció en una mueca de enfado, sus ojos se volvieron un brillo verde y rojo mientras se volvía una sombra que esbozaba una sonrisa horriblemente curvada.

- **¡Te arrepentirás, músico!**

Lo primero que Luljeta vio al despertar fue el rostro de Mathias Khøler. Le costó entender que estaba en el hospital, sólo dándose cuenta al dar un vistazo rápido a la sala.

-Caray, ya iba siendo hora, bella durmiente.-Exclamó el médico sonriente.-Bien, tienes traumatismos muy leves y restos de _Morfeo Herbae._ Tu novio está esperando para verte.-Mathias Khøler salió, dejándola sola.

-¿Novio?-Feliciano entró dejando un ramo de rosas junto a la cama.

Tomó el rostro de Luljeta con ambas manos, y ella reaccionó apartándolas y diciéndole que se fuera de allí.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Estás loco! Profanaste una tumba, intentaste devolverles la vida y querías arrancarme el corazón.

-¡Yo jamás quise hacer tal cosa! Después de lo de los esqueletos Erzsébet me poseyó y...

-¡No puedo más!-Interrumpió Luljeta.-Desde que llegaste aquí mi vida ha sido una vorágine de muñecas vivientes, huesos en el armario y un fantasma asesino. Yo antes era feliz.

-Pero...

-Me dijiste que esto no se derrumbaría porque te tendría a ti, pero eso es lo que precisamente ha acabado con ello.

-¿Me estás dejando?

-Sí.

-¿Sabes qué? Prefiero recordar lo intenso y bonito que han sido estos dos meses, porque si recuerdo el que me estás dejando porque crees que soy yo el que atrajo una serie de sucesos paranormales me hierve tanto la sangre que no dudaré en desearte lo peor a ti, la mujer que más he amado en mi vida. Y eso es algo que no quiero. No quiero amarte más pero tampoco quiero odiarte, así que me iré. Sí, me iré de tu lado, quien sabe si volveré a Italia o si veré mundo, pero no será contigo.-Lanzó el ramo de rosas a sus pies, destrozándolo, pareciéndole un signo de la forma tan abrupta y sin sentido de que esa relación acabara.-Adiós señorita Hoxha, fue un placer.

Ofendido, tomó su abrigo ignorando cómo ella lo llamaba, tal vez para disculparse o para decir que no quería perder una supuesta amistad con él, pero Feliciano ya había decidido: Si ella lo consideraba causa y razón de sus males, se alejaría. Quién sabe, quizá Luljeta tenía razón y todo era su culpa.

O quizá ambos se estaban equivocando. Ante ese mismo pensamiento derramaron lágrimas en el hospital y en la estación de tren. Quien sabe, tal vez el destino les tenía guardada una agradable pero cruel sorpresa en el futuro...


	10. Chapter 9

**El** **triste** **mundo** **ya** **no** **disfruta** **más** **de** **él**

La llamada repentina de Allistair a las tres de la madrugada del día anterior así como el tono nervioso de su voz había conseguido alterarles.

El viaje en tren no había sido mucho mejor, viéndose obligados Arthur e Isabel a compartir un vagón cerca de las calderas y el sistema de engranajes, ambos escuchándose perfectamente por las vibraciones de la pared. Por eso mismo Arthur arrimaba su oreja a una pequeña caja de música cilíndrica, pareciendo tranquilo y maravillado con la melodía emitida.

-¿Qué escuchas?-Preguntó Isabel en cuanto supo la imposibilidad que tenía para leer su libro.

- _Pena en Do menor,_ de nuestro "querido" Roderich Edelstein. Hay algo en su música que la hace cercana, demasiado bella. Parece gritar lo horrible que es el mundo para él, y como el maniaco depresivo que es, muestra una evasión a una época o lugar mejor; lo que ocurre es que lo hace tan sumamente bien que crees que el mundo de verdad es un lugar bello y alegre. Ahora me arrepiento de no haber conseguido más cajas con su música.

-Recuerda que tu hermano nos ha llamado urgentemente por la desaparición de un niño. No vamos a Musiker Seele por turismo.

Allistair había estado muy alterado, tanto que les costó entenderle. No era para menos, el desaparecido era Grigori Vladigerov-Vasilescu, de nueve años de edad. Así mismo les había informado de la huida en masa de casi toda la población en cuanto se vio a una sombra gigante emerger y ocupar el cielo del lugar, cosa visible a varios kilómetros de distancia como un disco de oscuridad sobre el pueblo. La gente lo observó desde las ventanas del tren mientras los detectives intentaban sobreponerse al terror que pudieran sentir.

-Está muy enfadada. Además, algún elemento externo intenta hacerle presión para controlarla, lo que sólo la ha hecho más fuerte e iracunda.-Explicó Isabel.

-Consigue unas vacaciones en este pueblo, decían, es muy tranquilito, decían. Decían tantas cosas...-Se quejó Arthur con marcado sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Fueron los únicos que bajaron del tren, encontrando gente agolpada para subir al tren y huir de allí.

-¡Mujeres y niños primero!-Gritaba desesperado Bastian Zwingli. Un chico con abrigo morado se coló descaradamente, haciendo enfadar al voluntario.-¡He dicho que mujeres y niños primero, joder!

Toda esa gente había arrastrado a Allistair, quien, aún con semblante preocupado, llamó la atención de la pareja. Siguieron al pelirrojo, que no medió palabra alguna mientras los conducía a un improvisado cuartel, donde una mujer rubia, que Isabel reconoció como Roxana, gimoteaba; el que debía ser su marido, un hombre con el pelo negro, la abrazaba mientras intentaba él contener las lágrimas, posiblemente para no empeorar la situación. Ambos parecían heridos, como si algo les hubiera atacado.

-Señor Vladigerov, señora Vasilescu, ellos son los detectives que van a ayudarnos a recuperar a su hijo.

-No deberían haber venido, el _vârcolac_ podría atacarles.-Los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos de Roxana escondían un temor inaudito hacia lo que había visto.

-¿Vârcolac?

-Así se llama al _vurkolak_ en Rumanía.-Explicó el señor Vladigerov como si aquello importara en ese momento.

-Konstantin, se refieren qué aspecto tiene, no el significado del nombre. Era como un lobo, pero era más grande incluso que un oso. Tenía cierto antropomorfismo. Sus ojos emitían un brillo verde y rojo. Llamó a la puerta, y nosotros, totalmente incautos, abrimos, dejando pasar al monstruo. Dijo que ahora nuestro hijo era suyo y que se lo diéramos. Cuando nos negamos abrió su horrible boca llena de dientes afilados y saltó sobre Konstantin, mordiéndole el brazo. Yo fui a esconder a Grigori, pero esa cosa debió darse cuenta y me atacó. Me golpeó en la cabeza, dejándome inconsciente y cuando desperté, todo estaba destrozado y lleno de sangre. Konstantin estaba desmayado también y sangraba abundantemente por el brazo, sin que hubiera rastro de mi Grigori. Fuimos al hospital y preguntamos por él a las pocas personas que quedan ya. Nadie los ha visto.-Su voz volvió a quebrarse.

-¿Qué aspecto tiene Grigori?

-Se parece mucho a Roxana, pero tiene el pelo negro.-Dijo Konstantin apresuradamente. -Lo tiene un poco largo. Llevaba un abrigo beige como cuatro tallas más grande de lo que le corresponde.

-¿Creen que puede seguir vivo?

-Seguramente. Ese monstruo lo ha reclamado como su hijo, e intentará cuidarlo como tal. Mientras no provoque su ira, no le pasará nada malo.

-¿Saben si le gustaba jugar en algún lugar concreto o si tenía algún amigo?

-Él era muy solitario, no se juntaba con otros niños. Su lugar favorito para jugar eran los vestuarios, aunque ha habido veces que le hemos encontrado en la concha del apuntador o sobre el peine o las bambalinas.

-Tenía mucha imaginación y solía tener amigos imaginarios, como los reyes de un mundo imaginario poblado por demonios a los que llamaba Iván y Amelia, o una especie de fugitiva llamada...

-¿Erzsébet?

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

Arthur e Isabel se dirigieron miradas de preocupación y se disculparon ante Roxana y Konstantin, quienes preguntaban qué estaba pasando. Allistair les pidió calma e intentaba hacerles desistir de su intento de seguirles, entreteniéndoles el tiempo suficiente como para que la pareja de detectives pudieran salir y esperarle.

-¿Cuál es vuestra conclusión?-Preguntó el policía.

-Erzsébet lleva pululando mucho tiempo por aquí, pero siendo sólo una fuente de energía muy inferior. Debió tener una simbiosis con algún espíritu que huyera hace relativamente poco, haciéndola más poderosa y creyendo que así era más difícil de buscar. El problema fue cuando su fecha de muerte fue acercándose, aumentando su ira y su poder. Empezó a poseer gente, posiblemente en un intento de volver a vivir: Empezaría por cuerpos femeninos sin mucha relevancia, que serían descubiertos o resultarían tan fuertes que los asesinaba. Más tarde poseyó a Ígor Malevich, con el que asesinó a Irina y que corrió la misma suerte cuando la expulsó. Tal vez eso mismo pasó con Mina Beckham. Sobre Emma van Kriej, debió ser asesinada por un elemento exterior, cosa que contribuyó a aumentar su ira, estando ya bastante enfadada tras haber sido derrotada por Arthur y Constança. Según has dicho, el Bosque de las Muñecas Rotas fue destruido, contribuyendo a su cabreo. Sin embargo, no creo que sea suficiente como para adoptar una forma bestial y oscurecer el cielo de un pueblo entero. Seguramente hubo un nuevo aliciente que hirió aún más a Erzsébet y que el parásito aprovecha en un intento de derrotar a una fuerza externa que lucha contra él.

-¿Muy complicado todo, no?

-Desconocemos la mayoría de detalles, es lo único que puedo aventurar.

-Tal vez yo complete esas lagunas en tu hipótesis.-Dijo una voz masculina. Arthur y Allistair apuntaron con sus pistolas a Roderich Edelstein.

El austriaco levantó las manos resignado. Suspiró y siguió con su discurso, explicándoles sobre la muerte de Erzsébet, su estancia en el manicomio, sus manías y la última posesión junto al intento de ritual. A medida que explicaba los sucesos, los británicos descendían sus armas y los tres iban acercándose a Roderich cada vez más.

-Esto lo hace todo todavía más complicado.

-Sé que parece sacado de la mente de una chica muy aburrida y con demasiada imaginación que tras haber visto muchas películas absurdamente oscuras, aún más libros de ese estilo y una serie con poco sentido pero mucho potencial lo haya combinado todo a su manera, pero desgraciadamente es nuestra realidad.

-Lo que importa es, ¿dónde puede haber llevado Erzsébet a Grigori?

-Hay muchos posibles lugares: El almacén, el Kleine Haushaults, el cementerio, el manicomio del antiguo hospital, el bosque...

-Esos son lugares con los que ella tiene algún tipo de lazo, pero su objetivo es que Grigori se sienta lo suficientemente cómodo como para que la acepte como su madre.

-¡Están en el teatro!

-Quiero ir con ustedes. Debo solucionarlo todo con mi mujer.

Aceptaron la proposición, no sin ciertas dudas, eso sí. Allistair conocía, tras todos sus encuentros con Madame Bonnefoy, el camino más rápido para llegar al teatro. Todas las vías públicas estaban vacías y las casas abandonadas súbitamente demostraban el terror que debía reinar. Constança fue de las primeras en irse junto a Vincent a Holanda por causas más personales como el entierro de Emma, así que no temían por ella. Eloise también se había ido en cuanto el cielo se oscureció, abandonando al policía a su suerte en Musiker Seele. Vieron en su caminata a Mathias Khøler encabezar una procesión de pacientes, ambulancias, sillas de ruedas, camillas y personal sanitario. Roderich se paró a hablar con su asistente, que volvería a su Albania natal, algo a lo que no se opuso. De ese modo, ellos, el matrimonio Vladigerov-Vasilescu, y Grigori eran los únicos que quedaban allí.

-Es una lástima que esto acabe así. Todos mis esfuerzos por crear un lugar hermoso en este mundo cruel se desvanecen. Mi creación no era perfecta, pero me gustaba. Ahora no me queda absolutamente nada.-Se lamentó Edelstein.

-¿De eso hablaban algunas de sus canciones?-Preguntó Arthur.

-Ellas eran mi manera de dar al mundo algo de belleza, aunque fueran obtenidas de una manera tan horrible...

El teatro Bonnefoy apareció ante su vista, contrastando su aspecto marmóreo y clasicista de la fachada con las nubes negras que habían cubierto el lugar. Las luces del interior no estaban encendidas, generando un aspecto aún más lúgubre. Con paso más lento por el temor que sentían llegaron a la entrada, abriéndola con tal cuidado que generaron un chirrido casi espectral.

Roderich se acercó al tirador, iluminando el lugar. Frente a las butacas observaron a un niño cuya descripción encajaba con la de Grigori. Los observaba con interés y curiosidad.

-¿Quién sois?-Preguntó el niño.

-Hola bonito.-Allistair se agachó a su altura.-Me llamo Allistair, ellos son Arthur e Isabel y ese hombre de allí es Roderich.

-¿Roderich? Ella me ha dicho que Roderich es muy malo...

-¿Ella?-El pianista se acercó con cuidado sin que el pequeño se diera cuenta. Allistair siguió preguntando. -¿Quién es ella?

-No me ha dicho su nombre, sólo pidió que la llamara "mamá".

-¿Y dónde está ahora?

-Enseguida vendrá.

Como si de una profecía se hubiera tratado, unos pasos inundaron el teatro. Arthur tomó su pistola, Isabel su alabarda y Allistair una pistola eléctrica. Roderich tensó su cuerpo, recordando el odio con que había sido despedido tras la posesión de Feliciano. Una voz femenina le preguntó a Grigori quién estaba ahí. El niño ya sabía que los enviaban sus verdaderos padres, de modo que respondió que estaba solo.

Una criatura que correspondía a la descripción dada por Roxana previamente se materializó ante ellos. El tenerlo delante por primera vez era lo que más espeluznante resultaba, pues efectivamente se veía muy peligroso y feroz por sus dientes afilados y su pelaje negro como las sombras.

-Mentir está mal. ¡Eres un niño malo!-Una butaca voló hacia el pequeño, lo que le habría matado si Isabel no le hubiera apartado.

Arthur y Allistair disparaban contra Erzsébet, pronto uniéndoseles Isabel, en cuanto Roderich ocultó a Grigori junto a sí mismo en un lugar seguro; ella estaba a una distancia más cercana y peligrosa. Sin embargo, sus golpes resultaban tan devastadores como las balas y las descargas, es decir, inútil por completo. Erzsébet se reía cruelmente de su fracaso.

-Tal vez esa médium fracasada podría haberme hecho un rasguño, pero sólo gracias a su poder sobre el mundo del Más Allá.

-¡No existe un Más Allá!

Una fuerza les impulsó hacia la pared, mientras Grigori y Roderich observaban impotentemente la escena.

-Sí existe. De ahí proceden todos los demonios que provocaron la caída de la humanidad cuando destruimos casi todos los recursos. Quedaron pocos, y a esos supervivientes les dieron nuevos recursos junto a más de los antiguos. Poco a poco la humanidad fue avanzando, y ellos nos vigilan. Yo quiero que no quede así, y si vosotros no lo queréis... Tendré que tomar medidas...-Su voz resultaba amenazadora mientras iba acercándose a ellos con una mirada que poco lugar dejaba a dudas sobre su objetivo.

Sacando valor de lo más profundo de sus entrañas, Roderich dejó al pequeño y salió al escenario. Dio un grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta, centrándose toda la atención en él. Aquella especie de lobo diabólico fijó sus ojos en él, no pareciendo demasiado contento de reencontrarse con el músico. Mostró sus dientes, cosa que no pareció amedentrarle externamente.

-Erzsébet, esta no eres tú. Mi Erzsébet nunca habría secuestrado a nadie ni hubiera querido muertes por doquier. Sé que estás ahí, en el fondo, vuelve por favor.

El monstruo rompió a reír con una risa enfermiza y profunda, más similar a un ahogamiento que a una muestra de alegría. Esbozó una sonrisa cruel cuando corrió y saltó sobre el escenario, arañando mortalmente el vientre de Roderich. Se fijó en la sangre que había en sus garras mientras volvía a recibir ataques de los detectives y el policía. Observó la mueca de dolor de Roderich mientras cubría sus heridas. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y gritó mientras una materia negra y espesa se desprendía de su esencia. La masa negra pasó a ser blanco de los ataques hasta que se esfumó ante ellos.

En otro mundo, un rey esbozó una cruel sonrisa cuando su _daimoni_ llevó al fugitivo ante él. Con un gesto señaló una máquina que parecía separar piel, órganos, huesos y músculos, y no de una forma agradable precisamente. Feliks cumplió la orden y le lanzó a su cruel, doloroso y finalmente mortal destino.

En el teatro no hicieron más caso a la desaparición de la criatura, sino que se acercaron a la figura de Erzsébet, a quien ya consideraban pacífica. Ella lloraba ante la respiración pesada de Roderich.

-Yo no quería que esto acabara así.

-Tranquila.

-Le llevaremos al hospital e intentaremos curarle.

Erzsébet se apartó mientras Allistair y Arthur cargaban a Roderich. Ella empezó a desvanecerse y entonces, su marido supo qué era lo qué debía hacer.

-¡Soltadme!-Con sus últimas fuerzas se quitó el agarre y se abrazó a Erzsébet.

Ante los ojos de los investigadores, ella le devolvió el abrazo mientras ambos pasaban a ser simples siluetas. Lágrimas caían por sus rostros, por pena y miedo a la muerte de él y a la vez por la felicidad de volver a estar juntos. El cuerpo del músico ardió en llamas para finalmente, desaparecer sin que quedara rastro terrenal alguno que pudiera atestiguar su existencia.

-¿Acaba de pasar lo que yo creo que ha pasado?

-Allistair, _you bloody idiot._ ¡Claro que acaba de pasar lo que has visto!

Isabel dejó a los hermanos pelearse mientras buscaba a Grigori. La riña fraternal continuaba por otros derroteros, tales como el favorito de un determinado progenitor o su nivel de radicalización de una determinada afición de un equipo de fútbol, mientras acompañaban al infante a reunirse con su familia. Roxana abrazó a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos, esta vez de alegría. Konstantin hizo lo mismo mientras decía las primeras palabras que alcanzaban a su mente como _"mi niño", "mi amor"._ Esta familia pronto abandonó el pueblo pese a la desaparición de los nubarrones.

Arthur contempló el panorama por última vez, hallando un mundo triste y vacío, tal como lo describía Roderich Edelstein. Sacó la caja de música y puso en marcha la canción, que parecía un punto de excesiva belleza frente al lugar abandonado y muerto, dándose cuenta de una cosa:

-Isabel, creo que nunca olvidaré este caso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hemos vencido a una criatura sobrenatural, conocimos al tal Vincent y por esta pérdida.-Lanzó la caja de música a su mujer, que escuchó así la canción de Edelstein.- **El triste** **mundo ya** **no** **disfruta** **más** **de** **él.**

 _ **¿FIN?**_

 ** _Las desventuras de estas personitas continuarán en "La Bestia de Città Acquatica". ¡Nos vemos!_**


End file.
